Sensitive
by cutebunnymin
Summary: Sungmin yang pernah mengalami trauma terhadap sentuhan laki-laki menjadikannya sensitif jika ada laki-laki yang bersikap atau menyentuhnya dengan tidak sopan. Namun setelah bertemu dengan seorang namja, entah kenapa rasa traumanya itu perlahan berkurang atau bahkan malah menghilang? / KYUMIN / YAOI / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ / CHAPTER 4 IS UP /
1. Chapter 1

******Sensitive******

**.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Presented by angelteuk_bubhie

Genre :: Romance, Yaoi

Rated : T to M (maybe?)

Pairing :: Kyumin? Simin? Henmin? Haemin? Liat aja deh ntar, ha haa

Warning : ini merupakan fic yaoi pertama ku. Bagi yang tidak suka yaoi jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **okey! Dan fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna karna aku orang awam yang hanya mencoba mencurahkan isi pikiran ku boud kyumin *kedipin mata*

**.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**_"kau ingin apa ajusshi?" _**

**_"aku menginginkan muu~…."_**

**_"a..apa maksud ajusshi?"_**

**_"a—aakkhh"_**

**_"he..hentikan ajusshi.. hiks"_**

**_"kau begitu manis.. aku ingin sekali menikmati mu"_**

**_"hentikan!"_**

**_._**

**_._**

BUGH!

"hei, ada apa?" tanya seorang namja yang terkagetkan oleh suara meja yang di pukul begitu keras. Ia menatap heran pada namja di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja dan kini berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Mata namja itu terlihat memerah, dan kemungkinan namja itu sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"hiks.. Kenapa aku begitu lemah?" akhirnya namja itu pun mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia terlihat begitu rapuh dan juga menyedihkan.

"maksud mu apa?" tanya namja tampan disebelahnya yang tadi terkagetkan.

"menurut mu, apa aku ini manly?" tanyanya balik tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan namja tampan tadi padanya.

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"jawab saja" ia memandang namja tampan disampingnya dengan tatapan memohon untuk segera menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur.

"uumm.. se.. se—sebenarnya.. Kau terlihat begitu manly.. Hanya saja—aa.. Wajah mu tidak menunjukkan kau manly dan juga sikap mu yang begitu lembut sehingga kau terlihat sedikit lemah, mungkin?" namja tampan itu pun akhirnya berucap jujur namun sedikit tidak enak ketika melihat mimik muka namja yang sudah mendesaknya tadi untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"apakah benar begitu? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajah ku? Lalu apakah salah jika aku bersikap lembut pada orang-orang?"

"ne! Wajah mu sama sekali tidak salah, bahkan kau terlihat begitu manis. Dan sikap lembut mu juga tidak salah.. Sebenarnya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"siwon-ah.." panggil namja yang tadi menangis dan masih menampakkan wajah sedihnya.

"ne.." balas si namja tampan yang di panggil siwon itu. Lengkapnya Choi Siwon.

"aku sangat takut"

"wae? Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya siwon yang sedari tadi sudah sangat bingung dan penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi pada namja ini.

"aku pernah mengalami sesuatu yang sangat menakutkan.. Aku ingin sekali melupakan kejadian waktu itu.. Setelah beberapa bulan berlalu aku pun akhirnya bisa melupakannya.. Namun, kejadian itu kembali terulang tadi. Aku benar-benar takut.. Aku terlalu lemah.. hiks" ia mulai bercerita dan kembali terisak. Siwon yang melihat namja tersebut kembali menangis berniat untuk merangkulnya dan memberinya kekuatan agar sedikit tenang, namun belum sempat tangan siwon sampai di pundaknya namja tersebut langsung menjauh dan terlihat ketakutan.

"ja.. jangan sentuh aku" pintanya.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mu? Aku benar-benar bingung dan tidak mengerti" siwon terlihat sangat bingung pada namja yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"aku hampir saja—a.. Aku hampir saja menjadi bahan pelecehan seksual.. hiks" ucapnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

" MWO? Ba—bagaimana bisa?" tanya siwon sambil membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"sebelum istirahat tadi.. Kau tahu kan aku ijin pergi ke toilet? Di toilet aku.. aku.."

" aku apa?" tanya siwon mendesak.

"aku di hadang 2 namja ketika ingin keluar dari toilet.. Salah satu dari mereka mendorong ku ke tembok.. Dia—a berniat untuk mencium ku…. Namun belum sempat itu terjadi seorangnya lagi menariknya dan berkata 'kim songsaengnim menuju kesini, ayo cepat kita pergi!' dan setelah itu mereka pun pergi. Aku merasa terselamatkan dan sedikit lega. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari toilet, ia berkata pada ku bahwa ia akan kembali lagi untuk menemui ku dan mencoba melakukannya lagi.. hiks" siwon yang mendengar penjelasan dari namja yang kini terlihat sangat sedih dan juga ketakutan itu hanya bisa tercengang dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"sudah 2 kali.. Sudah 2 kali dengan namja yang berbeda berniat untuk melakukan pelecehan seksual pada ku.. Aku sangat bingung…. Kenapa? Mereka itu namja! Lalu kenapa mereka ingin melakukan itu pada ku? Padahal mereka tahu aku ini juga merupakan namja.." lanjutnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya.

"uumm…. Aku juga kurang mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka.. Mungkin saja mereka itu gay dan tidak mempunyai napsu terhadap wanita. Kau merupakan namja yang manis dan… ee.. eheum sedikit berisi. Mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka tertarik pada mu" ucap siwon yang sedikit malu-malu setelah mengucapkan kata 'manis dan sedikit berisi' ia memalingkan wajahnya kesembarang arah dan tidak berani menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"tapi kenapa harus aku?" tidak ada jawaban dari siwon.

Diam beberapa saat. "kau bisa kan merahasiakan tentang ini, siwon-ah?" ia kembali berucap. Siwon kembali menatap namja itu dan mengganggukan kepalanya.

"tapi siapa 2 orang namja yang berniat menyakitimu ditoilet tadi?" tanya siwon kemudian. Ia jadi merasa sangat kesal dan tidak habis pikir dengan 2 namja yang sudah berusaha menyakiti teman akrab sekaligus teman sebangkunya itu.

Namja yang kini sudah menghentikan isakannya itu kembali duduk di kursinya "aku juga tidak mengenal mereka.. Mungkin mereka kaka kelas kita"

**.**

**.**

Cukup lama terdiam dan tidak ada yang berbicara satu pun, namja itu pun kembali membuka suara "mungkin hari ini merupakan hari terakhir ku bersekolah di sini".

"terakhir?" kaget siwon.

"hm! Ku rasa aku akan pindah ke Seoul"

"kenapa kau pindah? Apa karna namja yang sudah berusaha menyakiti mu itu?"

"ne.. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya karna itu, hyung ku ada di Seoul dan aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat merindukan hyung ku itu"

"jadi kau sungguh akan pindah?" tanya siwon lagi. Ia seakan tidak rela teman sebangkunya itu pergi untuk selamanya.

"apa kau sedih aku pindah?" goda namja itu. Ia mengembalikan keceriaannya yang tadi sempat hilang. Buktinya ia tersenyum pada siwon sekarang.

"ne~"

"kau sedih karna tidak ada lagi teman yang akan mendengarkan nasehat-nasehat mu kan?" tanyanya dan kemudian terkekeh pada siwon yang terlihat cemberut karna kata-katanya.

"kau ini! Bukan karna itu.. Aku merasa sudah nyaman mempunyai teman seperti mu.. Pasti akan sangat sulit lagi kalau harus bergaul akrab dengan yang lain"

"benarkah?"

"hm, kalau kau mau aku akan melindungi mu dari namja-namja mesum yang berusaha mendekati mu"

"kau tidak perlu seperti itu.. Aku masih bisa melindungi diri ku sendiri. Yaah meskipun aku terlihat seperti namja yang sangat lemah sekarang. Tapi tidak ada yang tahu kan, mungkin saja nanti aku menjadi kuat dan tidak disangka ternyata didalam diriku ini tersimpan kekuatan yang luar biasa? Hi.. hi.. Lagipula aku percaya Tuhan pasti selalu melindungi ku.." ucapnya sedikit bercanda sambil terkekeh.

"hHhh.. Jadi kau akan tetap pindah?"

"ne. Mianhae siwon-ah.." bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi dan menandakan berakhirnya percakapan 2 orang namja tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"jam berapa besok jadwal penerbangan mu?" tanya siwon yang sedang bersama dengan teman sebangkunya tadi digerbang sekolah.

"uumm.. Aku belum tahu.. Karna eomma yang sudah mengurus semuanya"

"waow! Apa kau sudah lama merencanakan ini?"

"maksud mu?" tanya namja itu bingung.

"bukan kah masalah itu baru tadi pagi terjadi, tapi bagaimana bisa eomma mu sudah mengurus semuanya kalau bukan karna sudah direncanakan sejak lama?"

"heeii! Kita kan punya waktu istirahat kedua, dan waktu istirahat tadi aku habiskan untuk menelpon eomma. Kau ini!" namja itu mendengus menanggapi siwon yang terheran-heran. Siwon pun kembali berkata "kalau begitu nanti malam kau kabari aku berangkat jam berapa? Agar aku juga bisa mengantar mu. Bolos sehari tidak apa-apa kan.. He he.."

"ha haa.. Dasar kau ini! Ne.. Aku pasti akan memberitahu mu. Sekarang aku pulang duluan ne!" pamit namja itu dan kemudian menaiki taksi yang ia stop.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"heeii.."

Panggil seorang namja kekar dan tinggi yang sedang berlari sambil menunjukkan kedua lesung pipinya menuju seorang namja aegyo dan wanita paruh baya yang terlihat masih sangat cantik di usianya yang sekarang.

"heh! Kenapa kau baru memberitahu ku pagi tadi? Aku kan menyuruh mu untuk memberitahu ku tadi malam" ucap namja berlesung pipi tadi kesal.

"mianhae.. Tadi malam aku sibuk membereskan semua persiapan yang akan aku bawa ke Seoul, jadi tidak sempat untuk memberitahu mu. Dan setelah beres-beres aku langsung tertidur.."

"apa sudah waktunya pergi?"

"ani, masih ada waktu beberapa menit. Aku ingin membeli kopi hangat dulu sebelum naik pesawat.."

"aku ikut!" siwon mengikuti namja tersebut pergi untuk membeli kopi hangat. Setelah membeli kopi, mereka pun kembali untuk menemui wanita cantik yang tadi mereka tinggalkan.

Karna terlalu asik bercerita dengan siwon sambil berjalan tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang di bandara, ada seorang namja yang sedang tergesa-gesa dan tidak sengaja menabrak namja yang sedang bersama siwon. Jika dilihat secara seksama namja yang menabrak tersebut mempunyai wajah yang sangat imut dan juga baby face, kulitnya putih seperti salju.

"ah sorry.. Aku tidak sengaja.. Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap namja tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada namja yang kini tersungkur di lantai karna tabrakan(?) tadi. Dan jangan lupakan kopi hangatnya yang tertumpah.

Namja yang ditabrak itu hanya melihat uluran tangan namja yang menabraknya tadi. Ia pun berdiri sendiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan namja tersebut.

"kajja siwonnie!" namja itu langsung berjalan bersama siwon disampingnya yang memandangnya bingung. Dan meninggalkan namja yang tadi menabraknya yang juga sedang menampakkan wajah bingung serta tak mengerti. Apa tangannya kotor? Itulah yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi tidak mau membuang waktu terlalu lama hanya untuk memikirkan hal itu, ia pun segera pergi karna ia juga sedang tergesa-gesa.

**.**

**.**

"eomma! Siwonnie! Aku pergi dulu.. Kalian jangan lupa jaga kesehatan. Arra?"

"ne chagi.. Kau juga.. Baik-baiklah pada hyung mu" ucap sang eomma.

"awas jika kau sampai melupakan ku!" ancam siwon dengan mimik muka yang terlihat benar-benar serius. Dan dia tetap terlihat sangat tampan.

"ne~.. Dah eomma.. Dah siwonnie.. Annyeong.." ia pun pergi dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya menuju pintu masuk ke pesawat.

**.**

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

**.**

Di bandara Incheon yang sangat padat dengan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang, ada seorang namja yang terlihat sedang bingung mencari-cari seseorang. Matanya pun mengarah pada seorang namja tampan yang terlihat sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"hyuuuunnnngggg~…." panggilnya riang seraya berlari menuju namja yang ia panggil hyung itu.

"sungmin-ah…." balas namja yang di panggil hyung tadi sambil tersenyum lebar pada namja yang ia panggil sungmin. Lebih lengkapnya Lee Sungmin. Dialah namja yang pindah sekolah ke Seoul karna masalah yang ia alami disekolah lamanya.

Mereka berpelukan layaknya orang yang sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu.

"kau semakin tampan saja hyung" ucap sungmin setelah menyudahi pelukannya.

"aish! Kau ini.. Ku kira kau akan mengucapkan kau sangat merindukan ku" ucap sang hyung gemas.

"he he.. Jangan ditanya lagi jika menyangkut masalah merindukan mu hyung. Tentu saja aku sangat merindukan mu.. ETEUK HYUNG KU YANG MENYEBALKAN!" sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya pada hyung yang ia sebut eteuk hyung itu. Nama panjangnya adalah Lee Leeteuk, namun di panggil eteuk oleh sungmin.

"kau ini! Baru saja datang sudah ingin mengajak ku ribut, eoh?" tanya leeteuk yang berpura-pura kesal.

"mian hyung.. ^^v"

"ne.. Sekarang ayo kita ke apartemen" ajak leeteuk yang langsung membawa sungmin menuju parkiran tempat mobilnya berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya di apartemen. Sungmin langsung merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Leeteuk yang melihat tingkah dongsaengnya tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"tingkah mu masih saja seperti anak kecil" ucap leeteuk yang sedang berada dalam kamar untuk membereskan semua pakaian sungmin yang ada di koper ke lemari.

"nde hyung? Aku tidak dengar" sungmin lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar menyusul hyungnya.

"bantu aku membereskan semua barang-barang mu ini. Bawaan mu banyak sekali!" keluh leeteuk.

"aku kan pindah hyung, jadi harus membawa banyak barang" balas sungmin tanpa sedikit pun berniat membantu leeteuk. Ia malah membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"oh ya hyung! Kau sudah menguruskan ku di tempat sekolah ku yang baru kan?" tanya sungmin kemudian.

"ne.. Besok aku akan mengantarkan mu ke sekolah baru mu" jawab leeteuk.

"hei! Sebaiknya kau siapkan makan malam. Karna kau tidak membantu ku, jadi kau yang memasak untuk makan malam kita" lanjut leeteuk menyuruh sungmin.

"hHhh~ ne hyung ku yang tampan!" ucap sungmin yang langsung bangun dan berniat menuju dapur. Sebelum sungmin keluar dari kamar, leeteuk sempat melemparnya dengan pakaian miliknya namun tidak kena. Sedangkan sungmin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek sang hyung.

"tidak kena hyung! Ha ha" tawa sungmin yang kemudian langsung berlari menuju dapur. Leeteuk hanya bisa berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini sungmin dan leeteuk akan pergi ke sekolah baru sungmin. Sungmin mengenakan seragamnya waktu bersekolah di Jepang. Sekolah awal sungmin sebelum ia pindah ke Seoul yaitu di Jepang. Sesampainya di sekolah, sungmin sangat kesal dengan leeteuk. Ia kesal karna awalnya leeteuk berjanji akan menemaninya bertemu dengan kepala sekolah, namun karna tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak dari atasan akhirnya leeteuk tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada sungmin. Sekarang sungmin harus bertemu sendiri.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"masuk" ucap seorang namja paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai Kepala Sekolah di Kyunghee High School. Sekolah yang akan sungmin tempati.

"kau murid pindahan dari Jepang itu ya? Siapa nama mu?" tanyanya.

"ne. Annyeong haseyo Lee Sungmin imnida" ucap sungmin sopan memperkenalkan diri.

"Lee Sungmin? Kenapa nama mu bermarga Korea? Bukan kah kau dari Jepang?" tanya Kepala Sekolah.

"ani imnida. Saya bukan orang Jepang, tapi saya merupakan asli warga Korea. Hanya saja dari kecil saya tinggal di Jepang bersama orang tua saya" jawab sungmin menjelaskan.

"oohhh.. Begitu ya.. Baiklah" ucap Kepala Sekolah dan kemudian mengecek berkas yang ada di mejanya.

"kau akan…."

"annyeong haseyo.." sapa seorang namja di ambang pintu dan kemudian masuk ke ruangan yang sekarang sedang ada sungmin dan juga Kepala Sekolah. Sapaan namja tersebut membuat sang Kepala Sekolah tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"oh annyeong haseyo! Ada apa?" balas serta tanya Kepala Sekolah.

"saya merupakan siswa pindahan dari China pak" ucapnya.

"ah! Benar juga hari ini memang ada dua siswa pindahan. Satu dari Jepang dan satu lagi dari China. Hmm jadi kau siswa pindahan dari China itu?" tanya Kepala Sekolah dan yang di tanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sungmin yang merasa pernah mendengar suara namja yang sedang berada di sampingnya itu, kemudian menolehkan wajahnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat siapa yang sedang di sampingnya itu, dan begitu juga dengan namja tersebut yang terkejut melihat sungmin.

"kau!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Kepala Sekolah lagi.

"ani imnida! Kami tidak saling mengenal" ucap sungmin cepat.

"hm. Saya sudah putuskan, kalian berdua akan masuk kelas XI-B. Dan masalah seragam sekolah di sini, kalian bisa mengambilnya besok dengan saya karna hari ini saya belum menyiapkan seragam untuk kalian" ucap Kepala Sekolah.

"maaf. Kelas XI-B ada di lantai berapa?" tanya namja siswa pindahan dari China itu.

"ada di lantai 2. Sebaiknya kalian segera mencari kelas kalian karna semua guru sedang mengajar jadi saya tidak bisa meminta mereka untuk mengantarkan kalian ke kelas"

"ne. Gwenchanayo seongsaengnim" ucap sungmin bersamaan dengan namja di sampingnya. Mereka pun pamit keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

**.**

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

**.**

Ketika mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah namja yang masih belum di ketahui namanya tersebut mengulurkan tangannya pada sungmin. Dan sungmin hanya mendelik padanya.

"hai! Kita bertemu lagi dan sekarang kita satu sekolah. Perkenalkan Henry imnida" ucapnya riang memperkenalkan diri. Sungmin hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" tanyanya heran yang mendapat ekspresi sungmin seperti itu.

"tentu saja ada yang salah! Kita bertemu di bandara Jepang dan tadi kata mu, kau merupakan pindahan dari China. Lalu bahasa korea mu begitu fasih. Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau seorang pembohong?" tanya sungmin ketus. Sepertinya sikap sungmin yang dulunya lembut pada setiap orang sekarang menjadi sedikit angkuh. Mungkin sekarang ia ingin merubah sikapnya yang dulu terlalu lembut dan terlihat seperti namja lemah itu.

"oh itu.. Di Jepang aku menemui kaka ku selama beberapa hari sebelum berangkat ke Korea. Dan ketidaksengajaan ku ketika menabrak mu itu karna aku tergesa-gesa pesawat yang akan aku naiki menuju Seoul akan segera pergi. Dan masalah kenapa aku bisa begitu fasih berbahasa korea? Karna semasa kecil aku juga pernah tinggal lama di korea" jawab henry menjelaskan.

"oh" respon sungmin yang hanya mengucapkan kata 'oh'.

"tapi kenapa waktu itu kau sombong sekali? Tidak menerima uluran tangan ku yang sudah berbaik hati ingin membantu mu berdiri?" lanjut henry mengingat kejadian ketika mereka di bandara.

"apa itu masalah bagi mu?"

"ani. Hanya saja—a .." henry menghentikan kalimatnya dan tersenyum menatap sungmin.

"kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya sungmin.

"kau begitu manis" ucap henry jujur.

"mm—maksud mu?" sungmin membuang muka ke sembarang arah untuk tidak menatap henry. Jujur saja sungmin jadi tersipu dengan kalimat henry itu. Lihatlah pipinya yang sekarang sedikit tampak memerah. Hanya saja ia masih tetap ingin mempertahankan image barunya yang angkuh itu.

"ne. Awal kita bertemu aku kira kau itu yeoja" jawab henry polos sambil tersenyum menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"MWO? YEOJA?" pekik sungmin yang terkejut dengan ucapan henry. Ia langsung memandang henry dengan membulatkan kedua matanya. Sedangkan henry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lugu.

"ya! Mana mungkin namja tampan seperti ku bisa kau kira yeoja! Ck.." sungmin berdecak sebal.

"yasudahlah terserah kau saja. Itu kan hanya perkiraan awal ku. Sekarang kita harus mencari yang mana yang merupakan kelas kita" kini mereka berdua sudah berada di lantai 2. Sungmin yang mendengar suruhan dari henry pun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat papan yang menggantung di setiap ruangan.

Setelah sampai di ujung, akhirnya mereka menemukan kelas yang mereka akan tempati. Sungmin menyuruh henry untuk mengetok pintu dan bilang kalau mereka berdua merupakan siswa baru. Awalnya henry menolak, karna sungmin seenaknya saja menyuruhnya. Namun setelah sungmin mengatakan bahwa umurnya sudah 17 tahun, akhirnya ia mengalah karna umurnya lebih muda dari sungmin yaitu 16 tahun. Setelah mengetok pintu dan muncul seorang guru wanita yang membukakan pintu, henry pun memulai penjelasannya pada guru tersebut.

"perhatian semuanya! Kita ke datangan 2 murid baru di kelas ini" ucap sang ibu guru pada semua murid di kelas XI-B setelah kembali masuk ke kelas. Banyak murid-murid berbisik-bisik membicarakan 2 orang yang akan menjadi anggota baru di kelas mereka.

"kalian berdua, masuklah.. Perkenalkan diri kalian" songsaengnim mempersilakan kedua namja yang tadi masih di luar untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan diri. Setibanya mereka di dalam kelas, para yeoja langsung berteriak histeris melihat mereka berdua. Ada yang berteriak 'OMO! Jincha kyeopta' dan ada juga yang mengatakan 'aigoo.. Dia manis sekali..' serta ada pula para namja yang kagum melihat 2 orang namja yang sedang berada di depan kelas 'mereka berdua itu namja atau yeoja?' kira-kira itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka dan ada pula beberapa namja yang sempat berpikir untuk menjadikan 2 namja tersebut uke mereka*hwaatt?*

"annyeong haseyo.. Choneun Henry imnida. Murid pindahan from China. Mohon bantuannya.." ucap henry memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu dan kemudian tersenyum. Beberapa yeoja kembali berteriak histeris karna melihat senyumannya.

"annyeong haseyo! Lee Sungmin imnida murid pindahan dari Jepang" giliran sungmin yang memperkenalkan dirinya. Tanpa tersenyum pun sungmin sudah mendapat histeria dari beberapa yeoja.

"baiklah! Sungmin-ssi.. Sekarang kau bisa duduk di sana" ucap songsaengnim sambil menunjuk tempat duduk yang akan di duduki sungmin. Sungmin pun segera menuju tempat duduknya.

"dan kau henry-ssi.. Kau bisa duduk di sana" lanjut songsaengnim menunjukkan tempat duduk untuk henry.

Setelah sungmin dan henry duduk di tempatnya masing-masing, songsaengnim kembali memulai pelajarannya yang sempat tertunda.

"hai! Perkenalkan aku ryeowook.. Kim Ryeowook. Tapi kau bisa memanggil ku wookie. Kalau kau butuh bantuan karna baru di sekolah ini bilang saja pada ku aku akan membantu mu" ucap namja yang merupakan teman sebangku henry sambil tersenyum ramah.

"ne wookie.. xie xie" balas henry yang juga ikut tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

'_cih!-namja-di-samping-ku-ini-sepertinya-sombong-sekali?-menyapa-ku-saja-tidak-ada!-padahal-kan-aku-murid-baru-di-sini' _batin sungmin sambil sesekali melirik ke arah namja berambut auburn yang merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"kalau kau ingin berkenalan dengan ku tidak usah melirik-lirik ku seperti itu" namja yang tadinya ada dalam pikiran sungmin merupakan namja yang sombong akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"mwo?" sungmin membulatkan matanya menghadap namja yang berada di sampingnya itu. Namja tersebut pun ikut menghadap sungmin dan kemudian tersenyum aneh.

"ternyata kau memiliki mata seperti mata kelinci" ucap namja itu sambil memperhatikan kedua mata sungmin.

"mwo?" sungmin semakin membulatkan matanya.

"apa kau hanya bisa berkata mwo saja?" tanyanya lagi.

'_namja-ini-menyebalkan-sekali'_ batin sungmin. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja tersebut dan malah bergumam pada batinnya. Tanpa sadar, namja tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya pada sungmin.

"kau sedang melamun apa?" tanyanya tepat di depan wajah sungmin. Sungmin yang mendengar ada suara yang menginterupsinya kembali ke alam sadarnya dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat wajah namja yang merupakan teman sebangkunya itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"UWWAAAA!"

Semua murid yang awalnya belajar dengan tenang sontak langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang tadi berteriak keras sekali.

"ada apa sungmin-ssi?" tanya songsaengnim.

"a—aa tidak ada apa-apa songsaengnim" jawab sungmin yang berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sikap namja yang ada di sampingnya itu. Sekarang namja itu malah menunjukkan ekspresi datar dan bersikap santai sekali tanpa ada rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"benarkah? Baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi pelajarannya" ucap songsaengnim yang kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"kau tidak seharusnya berteriak seperti tadi" namja itu kembali berucap sambil memperhatikan penjelasan songsaengnim di depan kelas tanpa melihat ke arah sungmin yang sekarang menatapnya kesal.

"ya! Kau! Apa kau tidak di ajarkan sopan santun untuk menyapa orang yang baru kau kenal?" tanya sungmin dengan volume suara yang sengaja di kecilkan agar tidak mengganggu teman lain yang sedang belajar dan menjaga jarak mereka agar tidak terjadi hal seperti tadi.

"kau sendiri? Apa kau di ajarkan?" tanyanya balik yang kali ini kembali menghadap sungmin. Sungmin merasa sedikit merinding apabila melihat tatapan bola matanya yang berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu.

"tentu saja!" jawab sungmin cepat.

"lalu kenapa tadi kau melirik-lirik ke arah ku? Dan tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan ku? Apakah sikap mu itu bisa dikatakan sebagai sopan santun?" tanyanya lagi pada sungmin yang kini terlihat cemberut.

"i—ituu.. Karna—a…. "

"kalau kau ingin berkenalan dengan ku harusnya kau tinggal bilang saja" ucapnya memotong apa yang hendak sungmin katakan. Sungmin ingin membalas ucapan namja yang menurutnya sangat sombong itu, namun belum sempat berucap dan membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Namja itu malah menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung membeku, rasa trauma serasa kembali merasuki dirinya. Ia belum mengenal namja ini, tapi ia sudah berani menyentuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**T(o) B(e) C(ontinued)**

**.**

**.**

**Ottok'e? Jelek kah? Aneh kah? Ancur kah? Gaje kah? Ngebosenin kah?**

**Maapkanlah jika fic ini jelek, aneh, ancur, gaje, serta ngebosenin T.T**

**Ini kan fic yaoi pertama ku.. Jadi mungkin masi rada-rada(?) hehee~**

**Ini pun sudah ada sedikit perbaikan dari fic ini yang sebelumnya pernah ku publish di akun facebook ku.**

**Kira-kira ada yang baca dan mau review ga ya? Heumm~~ entahlah~~ hi hi**

**Oya, salam kenal ya untuk para readers yang udah baca ini fic :D annyeong~~  
**


	2. Chapter 2

******Sensitive******

**.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Presented by angelteuk_bubhie

Genre :: Romance, Yaoi

Rated : T to M (maybe?)

Pairing :: Kyumin? Simin? Henmin? Haemin? Liat ajja deh ntar, ha ha

Warning : di chapter ini ada sedikit unsur yang mengandung *ehheum* di tengah-tengah. Oya, sekali lagi aku ingatkan ini merupakan fic yaoi. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka yaoi jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **okey! *kedipin mata*

**.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

Pandangan mata sungmin menjadi kosong, tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Namja yang tadi seenaknya saja menempelkan telapak tangannya di mulut sungmin hanya menatap sungmin bingung. Hingga beberapa saat berlangsung …

"hei! Kau tak apa?" tanya namja tersebut karna merasa sungmin tidak ada reaksi sama sekali dan ia pun melepas tangannya yang tadi menempel di mulut sungmin seraya mendekati wajah sungmin.

"KYAAAA!"

Sungmin refleks berteriak lagi untuk kedua kalinya, tapi kali ini dengan kedua tangannya yang mendorong namja tersebut hingga namja itu tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. Dengan cepat sungmin berlari keluar kelas tanpa menghiraukan panggilan songsaengnim yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"ada apa dengannya?" gumam namja berpipi chubby seperti kue mochi ketika melihat sungmin berlari keluar kelas dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat shock.

"iya, kenapa aku melihatnya seperti ketakutan begitu?" kali ini pertanyaan yang terlontar dari namja yang berada di samping namja yang bergumam tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

Sungmin berlari sampai ke taman belakang yang ada di Kyunghee High School. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dari mulutnya. Matanya memerah.

"ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia senang sekali bersikap seperti itu?" tanya sungmin entah itu di tujukan pada siapa, karna saat ini sungmin hanya sendiri dan di temani beberapa pohon serta bunga yang ada di taman tersebut.

"aaaarrrrgggghhhh !" teriak sungmin melepaskan semua kekesalannya. Ia sudah tidak mau lagi mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang membuatnya takut dan juga trauma itu.

**.**

**.**

Sampai istirahat tiba, sungmin masih belum juga kembali ke kelas. Namja yang tadi pagi masuk ke kelas bersama dengan sungmin pun mulai khawatir, karna sungmin adalah teman pertama yang ia dapat di Kyunghee.

"apa kau mencemaskan sungmin, henry-ah?" tanya teman sebangku namja yang di panggil henry tadi.

"ne wookie-ya.. Aku khawatir padanya" jawab henry pada namja yang bertanya padanya.

"sebaiknya kita mencarinya, sekarang kan sedang istirahat. Apa lagi kita harus menyampaikan padanya kalau dia mendapat tugas dari Kim songsaengnim" ajak ryeowook yang langsung menarik tangan henry.

Pertama-tama dua namja tersebut mencari ke kantin sekolah namun tidak ada, lalu ke perpustakaan juga tidak ada. Hampir setiap tempat sudah mereka kunjungi, namun ada satu tempat yang terlupakan oleh ryeowook hingga akhirnya mereka pun menyerah untuk mencari sungmin.

"kenapa di setiap tempat tidak ada? Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanya henry. Henry dan ryeowook sudah kembali ke kelas untuk memastikan mungkin saja sungmin sudah ada di kelas, tapi ternyata sungmin masih belum kembali.

"tetapi tasnya masih ada" jawab ryeowook yang menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk sungmin. Henry yang memang sudah merasa sangat haus karna tadi mereka terlalu asik mencari sungmin berniat untuk membeli minum ke kantin. Namun belum sempat melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas, sungmin tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas. Henry yang melihat sungmin langsung saja mendekatinya.

"ya! Kemana saja kau? Aku dan ryeowook lelah sekali mencari mu kemana-mana" ujar henry kesal. Sedangkan yang di tanya hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"aku tidak meminta mu untuk mencari ku. Jadi kenapa kau harus mencari ku" sungmin mendelik. Henry yang melihat sikap sungmin seperti itu semakin kesal dan ingin membalas sungmin dengan memakinya. Tapi ryeowook lebih dulu berucap.

"karna kau adalah teman kami sungmin" ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis pada sungmin. Sungmin terperangah mendengar ucapan namja yang sama sekali belum ia kenal itu. Tapi entah mengapa sungmin merasa tenang melihat senyuman dari namja tersebut, seakan-akan senyumannya itu memberikan ketulusan dari ucapannya.

"ka—kau menganggap ku teman?" tanya sungmin kemudian.

"ne.. Kau mau kan berteman dengan ku dan henry? Aku yakin, kita bertiga bisa menjadi teman baik" jawab ryeowook yang kembali dengan senyuman manisnya. Sungmin sempat terdiam mendengar ucapan ryeowook, namun tidak lama kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia setuju.

"oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkan diri ku pada mu kan? Kim Ryeowook imnida ^^ tapi kau bisa memanggil ku wookie saja"

"ehheum!" tegur henry yang merasa di acuhkan oleh sungmin. Sungmin pun menoleh ke henry "mian.. Tadi aku berkata kasar pada mu dan terima kasih karna sudah mengkhawatirkan ku…" ucap sungmin dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya.

"siapa yang mengkhawatirkan mu?" henry memalingkan wajahnya dari sungmin dan berlagak bahwa ia tidak mengkhawatirkan sungmin. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, ryeowook tersenyum dan berucap "jelas-jelas tadi kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya"

"m—mwo? A—aniyo …" pipi henry jadi terlihat memerah karna ucapan ryeowook yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan kemudian mendekati henry "kau tidak usah malu tuk mengakuinya mochi … Jujur saja jika kau memang mengkhawatirkan ku …" goda sungmin dan tidak sadar sudah mengatakan henry dengan sebutan mochi.

"ya! Sungmin! Aku bukan kue mochi.. Kenapa kau memanggil ku mochi, eoh? Nama ku henry! Panggil aku henry!" ucap henry tidak terima karna di panggil mochi.

"ya! Ya! Kau lupa ya? Aku lebih tua dari mu, jadi panggil aku hyung" suruh sungmin.

"henry! Kau dan aku seumur kan?" tanya ryeowook tiba-tiba. Henry pun hanya menggangguk.

"berarti aku juga harus memanggil sungmin dengan sebutan hyung J" ucap ryeowook bahagia.

"ne wookie-ah.. Kau benar-benar namja yang penurut. Sekarang tinggal kau mochi! Cepat panggil aku hyung!" suruh sungmin lagi dengan sedikit memaksa henry.

"aku tidak mau memanggil mu hyung! Kau saja memanggil ku mochi. Apa-apaan itu? Huh!" gerutu henry dan kemudian cemberut ke arah sungmin.

"kau ini seperti anak kecil saja. Anggap saja mochi itu nama panggilan yang aku berikan khusus untuk mu" sungmin menahan gelinya saat melihat henry yang menggerutu sebal padanya.

"hahHhh~ baiklah cheng min hyung" ucap henry kalah.

"cheng min hyung?" tanya ryeowook dan juga sungmin bersamaan.

"ne! Nama china-nya sungmin hyung itu cheng min hyung. Jadi sudah aku putuskan, aku akan memanggil mu dengan sebutan cheng min hyung saja" ucap henry memutuskan.

"arraseo.. Terserah kau saja" ucap sungmin setuju. Namun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bertiga, ada seorang namja yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dengan sebuah benda elektronik di tangannya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bermain. Ryeowook yang seakan teringat sesuatu langsung saja menyampaikannya pada sungmin.

"oh ya hyung, tadi songsaengnim memberi mu tugas karna kau tadi tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan kelas. Ia tidak ingin ada muridnya yang tertinggal pelajarannya. Jadi ia memberi mu tugas untuk mencari bahan pelajaran di perpustakaan untuk pertemuan selanjutnya" ucapnya menjelaskan.

"ohh, ne.. Aku akan ke perpustakaan besok" ucap sungmin.

"tapi hyung! Kenapa hyung tadi tiba-tiba saja berlari keluar kelas?" tanya henry yang sejak awal memang sudah sangat penasaran.

"i—ituu.. Ka—karna.." sungmin menggerakkan kedua bola matanya gelisah dan menghentikan ucapannya yang sedikit terbata. Sedangkan henry dan ryeowook hanya memasang muka yang serius menunggu jawaban sungmin.

"apa kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu pada mu hyung?" tiba-tiba saja ryeowook bertanya dan menyebut nama namja yang merupakan teman sebangku sungmin.

"kyuhyun? Siapa kyuhyun?" tanya sungmin bingung.

"itu.. Teman sebangku hyung.. Jadi hyung belum tahu namanya?" tanya ryeowook. Sedangkan sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda ia tidak tahu.

"apa dia melakukan sesuatu pada hyung?" tanya ryeowook lagi.

"jadi namanya kyuhyun?" tanya balik sungmin tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasa di tanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"aku tidak mau lagi duduk dengannya!" ucap sungmin kemudian lalu melihat ke arah namja yang sedang asik dengan dunianya di tempat duduknya.

"wae hyung? Apa yang sudah ia lakukan?" kali ini henry yang bertanya.

"dia namja yang sangat menyebalkan, sombong, dan juga tidak sopan. Aku tidak suka dengannya. Apakah aku bisa minta pada songsaengnim untuk pindah tempat duduk?" jawab serta tanya sungmin yang masih menatap namja tadi dengan tatapan kesal.

"benarkah hyung?" tanya ryeowook terkejut dan seakan tidak percaya. Karna setahu ryeowook, kyuhyun adalah namja yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, tapi ya mungkin sedikit dingin. Sungmin hanya menggangguk cepat.

"tapi hyung! Sepertinya tidak akan ada namja yang mau bertukar tempat duduk dengan mu. Karna semua namja di sini tidak mau duduk dengan namja yang pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara sepertinya. Namja di kelas ini rata-rata banyak bicara dan suka bermain" ucap ryeowook. Sedangkan henry yang mendengarnya hanya menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin berdecak kesal "tuh kan! Namja lain saja tidak ada yang mau duduk dengannya".

"tapi para yeoja di kelas ini rata-rata ingin duduk dengannya hyung. Kyuhyun merupakan siswa terpandai di kelas ini jadi banyak yeoja yang mengaguminya karna kepandaian dan juga ketampanannya. Hingga banyak sekali yeoja di kelas ini yang ingin duduk dengannya" ucap ryeowook kembali dengan penjelasannya.

"tch. Tampan? Kalau begitu aku bisa bertukar dengan seorang yeoja?" sungmin mencibir karna mendengar ryeowook menyebut kyuhyun itu tampan.

"tidak bisa juga hyung! Songsaengnim menertibkan para murid agar duduk sebangku dengan sesama jenis. Yeoja dengan yeoja, dan namja dengan namja" ucap ryeowook.

"jincha? Aigoo kalau begitu.. Mochi-ya! Kau saja yang gantikan aku duduk dengannya" sungmin meminta henry untuk menggantikannya duduk dengan kyuhyun yang sudah membuat sungmin melabeli namja tersebut dengan 'bad boy', namun kemudian dengan cepat di tolak henry.

"andwae! Aku tidak mau" tolak henry. Sungmin mendengus sebal "ayolaahh.. Kalau kau mau, aku tidak akan lagi memanggil mu mochi" sungmin berusaha membujuk henry agar mau menerima tawarannya.

"aku tetap tidak mau! Biar saja hyung memanggil ku mochi, sepertinya panggilan itu juga tidak terlalu buruk untuk ku" henry tetap menolak tawaran sungmin padanya. Tatapan sungmin yang awalnya berbinar-binar langsung berubah menjadi sebal.

"aish! Kau bukan teman yang baik" ucap sungmin kemudian.

"hyung jangan begitu.. Kyuhyun sebenarnya bukan orang yang sombong, menyebalkan ataupun tidak sopan. Mungkin karna hyung belum mengenalnya saja makanya hyung menyebutnya seperti itu. Meskipun dia sedikit pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara, tapi dia juga mempunyai sisi baiknya hyung. Kau jangan berpikir hal-hal yang buruk dulu padanya" ryeowook mencoba menengahi perdebatan yang sempat terjadi antara sungmin dan henry. Dan menjelaskan bahwa kyuhyun tidak seburuk yang sungmin pikirkan. Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat.

"baiklah.. Aku akan mencobanya. Kalau begitu aku pergi ke tempat duduk ku dulu" ucap sungmin pasrah. Sungmin pun menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di samping namja –kyuhyun– yang masih asik dengan PSP di tangannya. Henry dan ryeowook hanya mengangkat tangannya seakan memberi semangat pada sungmin, sungmin yang melihatnya hanya mendesah lemah '_pandai? Apanya yang pandai? Lihat saja dari tadi dia hanya memainkan benda elektronik itu_' batin sungmin.

**.**

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah, henry dan ryeowook berencana untuk mengajak sungmin pulang bersama namun sungmin menolaknya. Sungmin merasa hari pertamanya di sekolah sangat melelahkan jadi ia tidak ingin berjalan-jalan sepulang sekolah, ia ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat. Ia sudah mencoba menelpon hyungnya untuk meminta jemput namun hyungnya itu sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya. Akhirnya sungmin pun pulang naik taksi.

Sesampainya sungmin di depan pintu apartemen yang merupakan tempat tingggal ia dan hyungnya, samar-samar dari luar sungmin mendengar suara desahan di dalam sana "emmpphh.. sshh.. a—ahh..". Karna sebelumnya leeteuk sudah memberitahu kode untuk membuka pintu apartemennya, jadi ia dengan mudah untuk masuk dan memeriksa apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

Setelah sungmin masuk, ia sengaja menutup pintu perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Kemudian sungmin pun menuju ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa dua orang yang sudah membuatnya penasaran itu. Sesampainya ia di ruang tamu, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat dua orang namja yang tengah asik berciuman. Dan yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut adalah salah satu pelaku ciuman itu merupakan hyungnya yang juga notabene seorang namja.

'_bagaimana-bisa?-hyung-ku!-hyung-ku!_'(batin sungmin menjerit tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat)

"sshhh.. kangin-ah.. hmm.. aahh *hwaaaa! sayya tidak sanggup membuat adegan seperti ini!#jambak rambut*" desah seorang namja yang kini juniornya di remas *O.o* oleh namja yang ia panggil dengan sebutan kangin itu.

"saranghae eteuk hyung.." ucap kangin di sela ciumannya dengan tangan kirinya yang masih setia meremas junior namja yang ia sebut eteuk hyung itu. Sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan melihat adegan di depannya tersebut mulai terisak dan terduduk lemas di lantai sambil menutup mulutnya untuk menahan suara isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh hyungnya.

Tapi ternyata isakannya tetap terdengar di telinga leeteuk. Leeteuk pun menghentikan ciumannya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat siapa yang kini sedang menangis.

"sungmin-ah!" kaget leeteuk dan langsung mendorong kangin karna bingung. Ia segera menghampiri sang dongsaeng yang sekarang sedang terisak pilu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa dongsaeng tersayangnya itu telah melihat apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Sekarang pikirannya menjadi kacau dan bingung.

"hy.. hyuunngg.." panggil sungmin terbata. Ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk berkata. Leeteuk langsung memeluk sungmin erat.

"mianhae.. Mianhae sungmin-ah.."

"hy.. hyuunngg.."

"mianhae minnie-ah.. Sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya, bahwa hyung mu ini tidak normal dan menyukai sesama namja" ucap Leeteuk lirih.

"hy.. hhyyuunngg.." hanya panggilan hyung yang bisa sungmin ucapkan di balik bahu leeteuk. Kangin yang berstatus sebagai namjachingu leeteuk hanya bisa menatap sedih pada dua bersaudara tersebut.

"ke.. Kenapa h—hyung? w—wae?" tanya sungmin kemudian. Leeteuk melepas pelukannya pada sungmin dan pergi untuk menghampiri kangin.

"kangin-ah.. Apa kau bisa pulang dulu? Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada dongsaeng ku" pinta leeteuk pada kangin. Kangin pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kemudian pergi keluar dari apartemen leeteuk. Setelah kangin keluar, leeteuk kembali menghampiri sungmin yang masih terisak. Ia membawa sungmin untuk duduk di sofa dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"sungmin-ah.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae. Aku memang bukan contoh hyung yang baik untuk mu.." leeteuk terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian melanjutkan "Kau tahu? Setahun yang lalu hyung mu ini masih normal dan masih menyukai seorang yeoja. Namun, sewaktu hyung sudah sangat mencintai yeoja itu, ia malah mengkhianati hyung. Saat itu hyung benar-benar terpuruk. Hingga akhirnya ada seorang namja baik datang di kehidupan hyung. Ia mengisi setiap kesedihan yang hyung rasakan, ia juga sangat perhatian. Pada akhirnya namja itu mengatakan kalau ia mencintai hyung. Awalnya hyung sangat terkejut atas pernyataannya itu, hyung sempat menolaknya. Tapi ia menyuruh hyung untuk mencobanya, yaitu menjalani cinta dengan seorang namja. Pada akhirnya pun hyung juga mencintainya" leeteuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya dahulu. Tangis sungmin kembali meledak, ia mencengkram kuat baju Leeteuk.

"ta—tapi hubungan sesama jenis itu salah hyung" ucap sungmin di sela tangisannya.

"ne, hyung tau itu memang salah. Tapi jika 2 orang sudah saling menjalin cinta, maka gender bukanlah suatu penghalang bagi mereka" ucap leeteuk. Sungmin yang mendengar pernyataan tersebut langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap hyungnya dalam.

"aku tau, kau pasti sangat kecewa pada hyung mu ini. Hyung hanya minta satu hal pada mu, yaitu kau jangan sampai membenci hyung. Hyung akan sangat sedih apabila dongsaeng kesayangan sekaligus dongsaeng hyung satu-satunya membenci hyung" pinta leeteuk lirih. Air matanya pun mulai jatuh, ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika nantinya sungmin akan sangat membencinya. Sungmin yang melihat hyungnya meminta seperti itu menjadi tidak sanggup dan tidak tega apabila harus melarang hubungan cinta hyungnya itu.

"aku tidak akan membenci mu hyung. Aku sangat menyayangi mu" ucap sungmin sambil menghapus cairan bening yang mengalir dari mata leeteuk.

"jalanilah cinta mu hyung. Aku akan ikut bahagia jika melihat mu bahagia" lanjut sungmin dan langsung memeluk leeteuk.

"gomawo sungmin-ah.. Jeongmal gomawo" ucap leeteuk bahagia. Sungmin hanya tersenyum di balik punggung leeteuk.

"kau benar-benar dongsaeng terbaik ku.." leeteuk merasa sangat terharu pada sungmin. Keduanya larut dalam hangatnya pelukan masing-masing. Setelah selang beberapa lama berpelukan, sungmin melepas pelukannya.

"hyung, aku lapar!" ucap sungmin memasang wajah innocentnya. Leeteuk yang mendengar ucapan dari sang dongsaeng hanya terkekeh.

"arraseo.. Aku akan buatkan makanan untuk mu" leeteuk pun segera berjalan menuju dapur. Sedangkan sungmin berjalan ke arah tv untuk menghidupkannya dan menonton acara tv.

**.**

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

**.**

** in Kyunghee High School.:**

Pagi ini suasana di kelas XI-B sangat ramai karna tidak ada songsaengnim yang mengisi pelajaran di kelas itu. Kemungkinan songsaengnim yang sekarang seharusnya sudah mengajar sedang sakit, oleh karna itu tidak ada yang mengajar di kelas tersebut.

"hm.. Karna ini jam kosong lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan saja" gumam seorang namja manis pada dirinya sendiri.

"kau berbicara pada ku?" tanya seorang namja yang merupakan teman sebangku namja manis tadi.

"ani. Aku berbicara pada diri ku sendiri" jawabnya yang kemudian pergi menghampiri kedua temannya. Sedangkan namja yang tadi bertanya hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya menatap kepergian namja manis tadi.

**.**

**.**

"mochi-ya! Wookie-ya! Kalian mau tidak menemani ku ke perpustakaan?" tanya namja manis tadi pada kedua temannya yang ia panggil mochi dan juga wookie itu.

"ne hyung!" ucap mereka berdua. Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan kelas dan menuju perpustakaan.

Sesampainya mereka di perpustakaan, mereka berpisah untuk mencari masing-masing buku yang mereka ingin pinjam. Setelah beberapa saat, namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama sungmin itu sudah mendapatkan buku yang ia cari. Karna merasa sudah mendapatkan bukunya, ia pun berniat untuk mencari kedua temannya tadi. Ketika sungmin berada di bagian rak buku khusus fisika, tiba-tiba ada seorang namja yang berjalan ke arah sungmin dan membawa banyak sekali buku. Namja tersebut tidak dapat melihat jalannya karna terlindung banyaknya buku yang ia bawa, akhirnya ia pun menabrak sungmin yang sebenarnya ingin melewatinya dan mengakibatkan semua buku yang namja itu bawa terjatuh berhamburan ke lantai.

BRUK! DUK! DUK! DUK!

Bersama dengan jatuhnya buku-buku itu, namja yang tadi membawanya pun ikut terjatuh ke belakang dan terduduk.

"aww!" ringisnya karna pantatnya yang sakit akibat jatuh tidak etis di lantai.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sungmin khawatir. Namja itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan kemudian ia hanya bisa tercengang setelah melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya. Sepertinya sikap lembut sungmin yang dulu mulai kembali.

"hei! Gwenchana?" tanya sungmin lagi karna merasa namja di depannya itu tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Lama sungmin menunggu jawaban, namun tetap tidak ada sedikit pun respon dari namja tersebut. Karna bosan, akhirnya sungmin berniat pergi meninggalkan namja aneh yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"hei tunggu!" panggil namja tadi pada sungmin. Sungmin pun kembali berbalik ke arah namja yang tadi hanya diam dan pada akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya. Sungmin hanya menatap namja itu dengan ekspresi bingung karna namja itu saat ini sedang tersenyum padanya.

"apa kau baru di sekolah ini?" tanyanya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"kelas berapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"XI-B. Wae?" jawab serta tanya sungmin yang masih bingung.

"annyeong haseyo.. Lee Donghae imnida. Kelas XI-A. Kelas kita berseblahan" ucap namja tadi yang ternyata bernama donghae. Sungmin semakin menunjukkan mimik muka bingungnya, sungguh benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan mimik mukanya saat ini.

"jadi apa kau bisa membantu ku membawa buku-buku ini ke kelas ku?" tanya donghae kemudian sambil merapikan kembali buku-buku yang tadi berserakan di lantai.

"ne, baiklah" jawab sungmin yang langsung membantu donghae mengambil beberapa buku tadi. Sungmin sudah lupa akan niat awalnya yang ingin mencari kedua teman baiknya. Donghae yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengan sungmin terlihat senang dan menampakkan senyumnya sambil membawa buku di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"kau tinggal dimana?" tanya donghae.

"aku tinggal di apartemen Sun Nyoung. Kau tau?" jawab serta tanya sungmin. Donghae pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau tinggal bersama siapa?" tanya donghae lagi.

"bersama hyung ku. Wae?" jawab serta tanya sungmin juga.

"aku hanya ingin tau" jawab donghae sambil tersenyum manis ke arah sungmin.

"oh ya, nama mu siapa?" lanjut donghae bertanya lagi.

"Lee Sungmin" jawab sungmin singkat.

"nama yang manis" ucap donghae yang langsung membuat sungmin menatap donghae. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum sangat lembut. Melihat itu membuat pipi sungmin jadi merona, apalagi dengan ucapan donghae yang menyebut namanya manis.

**.**

** Place.:**

**.**

"cheng min hyung mana?" tanya namja china pada temannya yang bernama ryeowook.

"kita sudah berkeliling mencarinya di setiap sudut perpustakaan. Tapi sungmin hyung tidak ada" sambung ryeowook yang juga heran.

"apa mungkin cheng min hyung meninggalkan kita?" tanya namja china itu lagi.

"apa menurut mu begitu henry-ah? Tega sekali jika benar sungmin hyung meninggalkan kita"

"hm. Sebaiknya sekarang kita kembali saja dulu ke kelas" ajak namja china –henry– yang langsung menarik tangan ryeowook pergi keluar perpustakaan.

'_awas-saja-jika-cheng-min-hyung-benar-benar-sudah-ada-di-kelas!-aku-akan-benar-benar-marah-padanya_'(batin henry kesal)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"gomawo" ucap donghae sesampainya ia di depan kelasnya. Sungmin pun lalu menyerahkan buku-buku yang tadi di bawanya pada donghae.

"ne cheonmaneyo" balas sungmin seraya berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"senang bertemu dengan mu sungmin-ah" teriak donghae ke sungmin sebelum ia memasuki kelasnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan dari namja yang baru hari ini ia kenal.

**.**

**.**

"OMO! Aku lupa! Aku sudah meninggalkan mochi dan juga wookie" pekik sungmin setibanya ia di dalam kelas.

"aish! Ottok'e?" lanjut sungmin cemas. Ia berniat untuk kembali ke perpustakaan untuk mencari kedua temannya itu. Namun belum sempat satu langkah berjalan, henry dan ryeowook tiba di kelas. Dengan cepat henry melangkahkan kakinya menuju sungmin.

"hya! Cheng min hyung! Kenapa kau meninggalkan kami berdua? Aku dan wookie sampai berkeliling perpustakaan untuk mencari mu. Tapi ternyata kau sudah berada di kelas" ucap henry membentak sungmin. Ia tidak perduli sudah membentak orang yang lebih tua darinya satu tahun itu.

"tenanglah henry.. Kau jangan membentak sungmin hyung seperti itu" ryeowook mencoba menenangkan henry karna ia melihat air muka sungmin yang tiba-tiba berubah ketika henry membentaknya.

"a—aku.. mi.. mianhae.. hiks" isak sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka henry akan membentaknya seperti itu. Silahkan saja orang-orang yang melihat sungmin sekarang akan mengatakan bahwa sungmin cengeng. Karna itu memang kenyataannya, bahwa ia memang cengeng. Ia memang tidak bisa jika menerima bentakan.

"hy—hyung kau tidak apa?" tanya ryeowook khawatir melihat sungmin yang sekarang sedang terisak. Henry yang awalnya memasang mimik muka sangar pun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi khawatir. Ia tidak menyangka sungmin akan menangis karna bentakannya.

"henry! Kau keterlaluan" marah ryeowook pada henry.

"mi—mian hyung, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentak mu. Tadi aku hanya kesal saja" ucap henry.

"gwenchana mochi-ah.. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf pada kalian berdua" sungmin menghentikan isakannya dan menatap henry dengan puppy eyesnya.

"ne hyung. Aku sama sekali tidak marah pada mu" ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum ke arah sungmin. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah henry dan mengisyaratkan agar henry mengucapkan hal sama dengan yang ia ucapkan. Henry pun hanya menghela nafasnya.

"aku juga tidak marah lagi pada mu hyung" henry berucap setengah terpaksa. Sebenarnya ia masih sedikit kesal dengan sungmin.

"gomawo wookie-ah.. Mochi-ah" ucap sungmin seraya mengusap bekas air mata yang sempat menetes tadi.

**.**

**.**

"tch. Namja yang lemah" celetuk seorang namja yang saat ini berada di samping sungmin. Sekarang sungmin memang sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mencoba mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan songsaengnim kemarin padanya. Ia tidak menghiraukan celetukan dari namja itu.

"kau itu lebih mirip seorang yeoja dari pada seorang namja" ia kembali mencibir. Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan tersebut langsung menghadap pada namja yang tadi mencibirnya.

"ya! Kyuhyun-ssi.. Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap ramah pada ku?" tanya sungmin yang berusaha sedikit lembut dan menahan emosinya.

"ramah? Ku rasa aku tidak bisa bersikap ramah pada mu" ucap namja yang bernama kyuhyun itu.

"mwo? Jadi kau ingin bermusuhan dengan ku?" kaget sungmin atas ucapan kyuhyun padanya.

"ani" jawab kyuhyun cepat.

"lalu? Kenapa? Bukan kah aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun pada mu? Lalu kenapa kau membenci ku?" tanya sungmin heran.

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku membenci mu" sanggah kyuhyun.

"lalu kenapa kau bilang kau tidak bisa bersikap ramah pada ku? Itu berarti kau membenci ku?" tanya sungmin lagi.

"terserah" ucap kyuhyun sedikit ketus dan langsung mengeluarkan PSP dari kantung celananya.

"mwo?" sungmin memandang bingung pada kyuhyun. '_dasar-namja-aneh!_' (batin sungmin)

**.**

**.**

**T(o)B(e)C(ontinued)**

**.**

**.**

**Ahahahaa gimana kelanjutannya? Pasti kalian bakalan bilang ni fic aneh .. gaje .. mana kyumin nya? Ini fic kyumin bukan sih?**

**Iya, ini fic kyumin .. Kyumin moment bakalan sering muncul seiring jalan ceritanya bagaimana .. Jadi ditunggu dengan sabar ajaa .. hehee *peace***


	3. Chapter 3

******Sensitive******

**.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Presented by angelteuk_bubhie

Genre :: Romance, Yaoi

Rated : T to M (maybe?)

Pairing :: Kyumin? Simin? Henmin? Haemin? Liat ajja deh ntar, ha ha

Warning : ini merupakan fic yaoi pertama ku. Bagi yang tidak suka yaoi jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **okey! Dan fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna *kedipin mata*

**.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

Sudah sebulan lebih aku selalu bersikap pura-pura acuh, bersikap tidak ramah dan tidak menghiraukannya. Tapi jujur saja, setiap ia bersikap lembut dan berusaha bersahabat dengan ku itu membuat ku…. Ah sudahlah! Tapi ada hal yang membuat ku bingung? Setiap aku mendekatinya entah kenapa aku merasa pasti ia juga selalu terlihat ketakutan! Kenapa ia bersikap seperti itu? Lagipula aku hanya berniat untuk bercanda padanya. Bukan kah ia sendiri yang selalu berusaha mengajak ku berbicara lebih dulu? Aku hanya sekedar ingin membalasnya namun cara ku berbeda dengannya, apa mungkin aku mendekatinya terlalu berlebihan? Tapi jika yeoja yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari ku, aku yakin mereka pasti akan senang dan malu-malu. Eh! Tapi ku lihat sekarang ia sudah bisa sedikit lebih santai dari yang biasanya, ia tidak terlihat ketakutan apabila aku mendekat padanya mungkin karna ia sudah tau bahwa aku hanya berniat mengerjainya. Oh ya, ia juga selalu meminta ku untuk memanggilnya hyung karna aku memanggilnya selalu dengan namanya. Ia terlihat lebih muda dari ku jadi aku malas memanggilnya hyung apalagi di tambah wajahnya yang benar-benar imut itu, bahkan melebihi imutnya seorang yeoja. Hei! Apa yang sedang ku pikirkan? Kenapa aku semakin memikirkannya? Kau sudah gila cho kyuhyun. Hhhh~ aku jadi ingin bernyanyi.

Na oerowododoe neol saenggakhalddaen

Misoga naui eolgule beonjyeo

Na himdeuleododoe niga haengbokhalddaen

Sarangi nae mam gadeukhi chaewo

Oneuldo nan geochin sesangsoke saljiman

Himdeuleodo nungameumyeon ni moseubbun

Ajikgo gwitgae deulryeooneun kkumdeuli

Naui gyeoteseo neol hyanghae gago itjana

Nae salmi haruharu kkumeul kkuneun geotcheoreom

Neowa hamgge majubomyeo saranghalsu itdamyeon

Dasi ileoseol geoya

Naege sojunghaetdeon gieoksokui haengbokdeul

Himdeun sigan sokeseodo deouk ddaseuhaetdeon

Huimangeun naegen jamdeulji aneun kkum

**.**

**.**

Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!

Hei! Siapa itu yang bertepuk tangan? Ternyata ada orang lain di sini? Aku pikir hanya aku yang sedang berada di taman belakang. "aku tidak tau kalau kau memiliki suara yang indah" oh god! Suara itu, suara itu aku sangat mengenalnya. Apa ia mengikuti ku? Aish.. "kenapa kau tidak ikut kelas musik saja? Kau mempunyai suara yang merdu dan juga bagus" sarannya dan mulai berjalan ke arah ku. He he, bukannya aku sombong tapi aku memang mempunyai suara yang bagus. Orang tua ku saja ingin sekali memasukkan ku ke sekolah musik agar aku bisa menjadi penyanyi terkenal! Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau.

"hei! Kau melamun?" ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah ku. "aniyo" jawab ku cepat.

"bisa kau bernyanyi lagi? Aku suka suara mu" pintanya. Apa? Ia bilang ia menyukai suara ku? Lee Sungmin menyukai suara ku? Benar kah? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?

"aku akan bernyanyi lagi asal kan kau nanti mau menjawab pertanyaan ku" aku memberi syarat untuknya. Semoga saja ia mau menerima penawaran ku. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar dan akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia menyetujuinya. Gotcha!

Aku pun kembali menyanyikan lagu tadi yang merupakan lagu ciptaan ku sendiri, dan sepertinya sungmin sangat menikmatinya. Apa suara ku sebegitu merdunya ya? He he.

Sekarang aku sudah selesai menyanyikan semua bait lagu ku dan saatnya aku bertanya padanya "aku sudah selesai bernyanyi dan sekarang saatnya aku bertanya pada mu, aku ingin tau kenapa sebelum-sebelumnya setiap aku mendekat kau terlihat ketakutan? Terlebih kalau ada skinship di antara kita. Apa aku terlihat menakutkan bagi mu? Dan ku perhatikan kau juga tidak pernah melakukan skinship dengan siapa pun"

"sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan mu. Bisa kah kau memanggil ku hyung?" pintanya. Aish.. Lagi-lagi ia minta di panggil hyung. Baiklah, lebih baik aku turuti saja apa perintahnya. Sebenarnya ia tahu dari mana bahwa aku lebih muda darinya? Apa ryeowook yang sudah memberitahunya? Mungkin saja.

"ne hyung.. Sekarang jawab" desak ku.

Ia terlihat berpikir "…. Sebenarnya ada suatu kejadian yang membuat ku trauma. Dan aku takut jika kejadian itu kembali terulang. Karna-a .. kejadian itulah yang pada akhirnya membuat ku sensitive akan sentuhan dari seorang namja " kejadian apa? Apa begitu mengerikan?

**.**

**.**

**Flashback-Sungmin POV**

**.**

**:.1.:**

**.**

Aku sedang asik bermain game di kamar. Eomma sedang keluar rumah untuk berbelanja, dan aku hanya di tinggal bersama dengan appa tiri ku. Ya, eomma menikah lagi setelah 4 tahun appa kandung ku meninggal. Aku sangat tidak menyukai appa baru ku itu! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan appa. Karna terlalu asik bermain game tanpa sepengetahuan ku appa tiri ku memasuki kamar ku dengan cara mengendap-endap. Mulut ku di bekap. Ia mengangkat ku ke tempat tidur. Aku benar-benar takut, apa yang ingin ia lakukan pada ku? Pandangannya seperti penuh napsu terhadap ku.

"kau ingin apa ajusshi?"tanya ku dengan suara bergetar. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menangis.

"aku menginginkan muu~…."desahnya di telinga ku. Aku benar-benar shock mendengarnya.

"a..apa maksud ajusshi?"

"a—aakkhh"ia menciumi leher ku. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan, air mata ku akhirnya keluar.

"he..hentikan ajusshi.. hiks"

"kau begitu manis.. aku ingin sekali menikmati mu"

"hentikan!" aku mendengar seseorang berteriak. Apa itu eomma? Eomma….

Eomma berteriak keras ketika melihat appa tiri ku sudah berusaha untuk membuka pakaian ku. Eomma menatap garang padanya dan langsung menariknya dari atas tubuh ku. Eomma berteriak mengusirnya dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku masih terbaring di tempat tidur ku dan hanya bisa menyaksikan pertengkaran eomma dan appa tiri ku.

"kau mengecewakan ku!" tatapan eomma terlihat begitu terluka, ia pasti tidak menyangka suami yang ia percayakan akan tega berbuat hal menjijikkan seperti itu pada ku.

Esok harinya eomma mengajukan cerai padanya. Eomma sangat menyayangi ku dan ia tidak ingin aku tersakiti. Ia sungguh sosok eomma yang aku kagumi dan sayangi.

Entah kenapa semenjak kejadian itu, membuat ku takut terlalu dekat dengan namja yang terlihat bersikap aneh pada ku.

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa Bulan Kemudian..**

**.**

**.**

**:.2.:**

**.**

Aku ijin pergi ke toilet. Karna sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil.

Setelah aku selesai, dan sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel tiba-tiba saja…

"hei.." panggil seorang namja pada ku. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Namja itu tersenyum aneh pada ku.

"kau sangat manis.." apa maksud perkataannya itu? Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat menakutkan sekarang. Dan aku merasakan hawa yang tidak baik disini.

"bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang sekarang?" namja itu langsung mendorong ku ke tembok. Aku mulai merasa ketakutan. Apa kejadian yang pernah menimpa ku akan terulang disini? Andwae! Jebal siapa pun tolong aku.

Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang namja lagi datang dengan menggebrak pintu toilet dan langsung mendatangi namja yang tadi sudah hampir mencium ku.

"seongsaengnim sedang menuju kesini" ucap namja itu. Dan namja yang tadi berniat mencium ku melepaskan tangannya pada baju ku. Ia mendecih kesal. Aku merasa lega.

Aku pikir mereka akan langsung pergi. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari toilet, namja yang tadi berniat mencium ku mendekati ku lagi dan berbisik "aku akan kembali lagi lain waktu. Jadi bersiap-siap lah.." aku sungguh terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu. Aku ketakutan. Aku tidak mau lagi kalau harus mengalami kejadian buruk seperti waktu itu.

Aku segera mengeluarkan handphone ku dan menelpon eomma.

"_yoboseyo.._"

"eomma.. Aku tidak mau bersekolah disini lagi. Aku ingin pindah" ucap ku dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"_waeyo minnie-ah? Apa ada hal buruk yang menimpa mu?_" aku menceritakan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu pada eomma. Aku tahu eomma menangis setelah mendengar cerita ku.

"_ne chagi.. Eomma akan segera mengurus kepindahan mu.._"

"gomawo eomma.."

"_eomma akan mengurus semuanya untuk mu hari ini. Dan jika perlu, kau sudah bisa pindah mulai besok_" aku benar-benar terharu mendengar ucapan eomma. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk ku agar aku bahagia dan tidak tersakiti.

"ne.. Aku akan menghubungi lagi saat istirahat kedua nanti.." aku pun menutup telpon ku. Saat ini aku bisa bernafas lega. Namun masih belum bisa dikatakan tenang.

**.**

**Flashback-Sungmin POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ternyata sungmin hyung pernah mengalami hal seperti itu. Tapi pantas saja 2 orang namja itu berniat untuk meng'apa-apakan sungmin hyung, sungmin hyung memang benar-benar namja manis, siapa pun pasti ingin memilikinya! Yeoja maupun namja pasti tertarik padanya.

"aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada mu dan aku harap kau bisa merahasiakannya" pinta sungmin hyung pada ku.

"apa kedua sahabat hyung juga tau?" sungmin hyung menggelengkan kepalanya. Jadi aku yang pertama mengetahui masa lalunya itu? Jadi kedua sahabatnya itu tidak mengetahuinya? Wow! Apa sungmin mempercayai ku?

"baiklah aku akan merahasiakannya untuk mu" ucap ku.

"kalau begitu sekarang kau bisa tidak jangan bersikap dingin dan bertindak aneh pada ku? Aku bosan, kadang kau bersikap dingin, angkuh dan juga melakukan hal yang membuat ku terkejut. Aku ingin kita bisa berteman seperti aku, henry, dan juga ryeowook" pintanya dengan memperlihatkan mata kelincinya yang berbinar-binar.

"ani!" tolak ku. Aku tidak bisa jika kita menjadi akrab. "wae? Ku pikir kita sudah bisa bersahabat!" ucapnya tidak terima dengan jawaban ku.

"jika kita sampai bersahabat dan menjadi sangat dekat.. Itu membuat ku semakin bingung dengan perasaan ku" mwo? Apa yang baru saja ku ucapkan? Sungmin hyung menautkan kedua alisnya, sepertinya ia bingung dan tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ku. Syukurlah.

"maksud mu? Kau ingin aku menjauh dari mu? Jadi itu mau mu?" sungmin hyung benar-benar polos sekali. "arraseo.. Jika itu yang kau mau aku akan pergi sekarang" sudah ku duga ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ku.

** Kyuhyun POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

Melihat sungmin yang hendak pergi, dengan cepat kyuhyun menarik sungmin kedalam pelukannya.

Deg!

Jantung mereka berdua berdegup kencang. Ini adalah skinship untuk kesekian kalinya yang kyuhyun lakukan. Tapi skinship ini lebih berani dari yang biasa kyuhyun lakukan. Sungmin sempat terkejut karna di peluk tiba-tiba oleh kyuhyun, apalagi yang sekarang sedang memeluknya adalah seorang namja. Namun sesaat kemudian ia merasa tidak ada rasa takut atau pun trauma lagi yang menghinggapinya '_ada-apa-ini?-apa-rasa-trauma-dan-takut-ku-terhadap-sentuhan-namja-sudah-hilang?_' batinnya.

"aniya. Bukan itu maksud ku hyung. Aku hanya takut perasaan ku ternyata benar bahwa aku menyukai mu" ucap kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"me—menyukai ku?"

"ne!" kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Apa yang kyuhyun katakan? Menyukai ku? Itu tidak masuk akal!

"k—kau pasti salah kyu!" jelas ku padanya. Aku yakin pasti sekarang kyuhyun sedang berkhayal atau mungkin sekarang ia sedang mengerjai ku? Iya! Pasti ia sedang mengerjaiku.

"kau tidak bisa mengerjai ku.. Sekarang lepaskan pelukan mu. Aku sesak!" pinta ku. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak mengindahkan ucapan ku. "aku tidak sedang mengerjai mu hyung! Awalnya aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menyukai seorang namja.." kyuhyun terdiam dan aku pun juga ikut terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat ini. "aku tahu ini memang salah karna sudah menyukai mu yang juga seorang namja. Tapi aku tidak peduli asalkan hyung bisa menerima ku, aku rela apabila harus menjadi gay. Aku sama sekali tidak akan menyesal, asalkan itu bersama mu" lanjutnya lagi.

Kau sudah gila kyuhyun! Ini sungguh tidak masuk akal. Begitu banyak yeoja cantik yang mengejar-ngejar mu tapi kenapa kau malah seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa percaya semua ini! Aku pikir selama ini kyuhyun tidak menyukai keberadaan ku.

Tunggu! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyapu bibir ku, apa ini? Begitu lembut.

**Sungmin POV end**

**.**

**.**

** Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

Ku lihat sungmin hyung sedang bergelut dengan pikirannya. Baiklah, ku rasa ini kesempatan ku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku serius dengan ucapan ku.

CHU~

Ya, aku menciumnya. Mencium bibir plump miliknya. Rasanya benar-benar manis dan lembut.

BRUK!

Sungmin hyung mendorong ku hingga aku terjatuh di rerumputan. Aish.. "a—apa yang k—kau lakukan?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lakukan. Sepertinya itu merupakan ciuman pertamanya karna ia terlihat begitu shock. Tapi tadi itu juga merupakan ciuman pertama ku.

"mencium mu" jawab ku singkat dan kembali berdiri. Memang benar kan tadi aku menciumnya?

"m—mwo? w—wae? Kenapa kau lakukan itu kyu? Apa kau sadar sudah melakukannya dengan siapa? Dengan seorang namja kyu!" teriak sungmin hyung dan menekankan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"aku sadar hyung. Bahkan sekarang aku sangat sadar bahwa cinta itu ternyata tidak memandang gender pada siapa ia jatuh. Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu hyung! Tidak semua namja bersikap buruk yang hanya ingin memuaskan napsunya semata pada namja lain. Tapi ada sebagian dari mereka yang memang benar-benar tulus mencintai dan melakukan itu karna cinta" jelas ku. Sungmin hyung memandang ku dan ku rasa sepertinya sungmin hyung mengerti ucapan ku?

"tapi aku masih normal! Ya, aku normal. Aku masih menyukai seorang yeoja" sungmin hyung bergumam sendiri dan pergi meninggalkan ku. Mungkin sekarang hyung bisa mengatakan kalau hyung masih normal, tapi nanti kau tidak akan bisa menyangkalinya lagi! Aku akan membuat mu juga menyukai ku hyung. Atau bahkan membuat mu sangat mencintai ku, hingga kau sangat takut kehilangan ku. Kau harus jatuh dalam pelukan ku. Aku tahu mungkin aku egois karna menginginkan mu. Tapi kau sudah membuat ku menjadi seperti ini, lihat saja!

**kyuhyun POV end**

**.**

**.**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan terburu-buru dengan wajah yang masih memerah, ia lupa bahwa sekarang sudah lama jam masuk. Karna terlalu terburu-buru, di belokan koridor ia tidak sengaja menabrak seorang namja dan membuat namja itu terjatuh.

"ah mianhae" ucap sungmin dan membantu namja tersebut untuk berdiri. "ne.. Gwenchana" balasnya. Sungmin pun melihat siapa namja yang sudah ia tabrak dan ternyata adalah donghae.

"donghae-ssi" pekik sungmin.

"annyeong" sapa donghae sambil tersenyum.

"kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya sungmin yang merasa aneh karna donghae berada di luar kelas bukan kah sekarang sedang jam pelajaran? Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya "kelas ku kosong, tidak ada songsaengnim karna katanya ada keperluan".

"dan sepertinya kelas mu juga sedang kosong!? Karna tadi aku sempat melihat ada sebagian murid di kelas mu yang juga keluar" tambah donghae. Mendengar ucapan donghae tersebut membuat sungmin sedikit lega karna ia jadi tidak perlu susah-susah mencari alasan.

"kau kenapa? Wajah mu memerah? Apa kau sakit?" tanya donghae memperhatikan wajah sungmin.

"e-eoh? G-gwenchana .." jawab sungmin sedikit gugup.

"hhmm.. begitukah? Kau mau ikut ke kantin bersama ku?" tawar donghae kemudian dan tidak mempermasalahkan lagi soal wajah sungmin yang memerah. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

Selama di kantin, sungmin dan donghae asik bercanda dan mengobrol tanpa mengetahui ada seorang namja yang sekarang memperhatikan mereka. Sesekali donghae mengacak-ngacak rambut sungmin dan itu membuat namja yang berada di balik tiang tembok menggeram kesal. Sepertinya trauma sungmin terhadap sentuhan namja memang sudah mulai berkurang. Buktinya saat donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya saja ia malah terlihat senang dan biasa saja. Atau ia tidak merasakan takut ataupun trauma karna ia merasa nyaman dengan mereka. Bukan kah hati dapat merasakan yang mana yang baik dan yang mana yang buruk untuknya?

"sepulang sekolah nanti apa kau mempunyai kegiatan?" tanya donghae.

"ani! I'm free.. Wae?"

"kalau begitu, apa kau mau menemani ku ke toko buku?" tanya donghae lagi dengan fishy eyes miliknya. Sungmin langsung mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

"nanti aku akan menunggu mu di gerbang sekolah" donghae senang sekali sungmin akan menemaninya. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mengenal sungmin lebih dekat lagi.

**.**

**.**

"donghae-ssi!" panggil sungmin dan berlari ke arah donghae yang sedang menunggunya di depan gerbang sekolah, sesuai dengan ucapan donghae tadi.

"sebaiknya kau jangan memanggil ku seformal itu" ucap donghae.

"eoh? Ne!" sungmin tersenyum.

"kita berjalan kaki saja tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya donghae saat sungmin berada di sampingnya.

"ne.. Gwenchana" jawab sungmin dan menunjukkan deretan gigi kelincinya ke arah donghae. Donghae yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengulum senyumnya. Sungmin benar-benar namja yang sangat manis dan tak mungkin ada satu pun namja yang dapat menolak pesonanya.

Dan lagi-lagi tanpa sepengetahuan donghae dan sungmin, ada seorang namja yang mengikuti mereka.

**.**

**.**

Setelah sungmin dan donghae sudah berada di dalam toko buku, mereka pun mencari buku yang donghae inginkan bersama-sama. Mereka terlalu asik sampai masih belum menyadari kehadiran namja yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak suka. Donghae akhirnya menemukan buku yang ia cari dan kemudian menuju kasir untuk membayar.

"apa dia itu yeojachingu mu?" tanya ajusshi yang menjaga kasir pada donghae dan menunjuk ke arah sungmin. Donghae pun menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh ajusshi itu "yeoja? Dia bukan yeoja ajusshi, tapi dia namja" jawab donghae.

"jincha? Aigoo dia manis sekali.. Aku pikir dia yeoja" ucap ajusshi tersebut tidak percaya dan tersenyum ramah ke arah sungmin karna tanpa sengaja sungmin melihat ke arah si ajusshi penjaga kasir. Sungmin pun membalas senyuman tersebut.

"ehhehee.. Dia memang namja yang sangat manis" donghae terkekeh dan kemudian membayar buku yang ia bawa.

**.**

**.**

"setelah ini apa kau ingin langsung pulang?" tanya donghae sesudah mereka berada di luar.

"aniyo! Aku masih belum ingin pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim?"

"hhmm.. Aku tau dimana tempat es krim yang enak. Kajja!" donghae lalu menggenggam tangan sungmin. Sungmin langsung memandang tangannya yang digenggam oleh donghae dan itu membuat pipinya merona.

Tanpa sadar, namja yang dari tadi mengikuti donghae dan sungmin sudah berada di belakang mereka dan melepaskan genggaman tangan donghae pada sungmin dengan kasar. Dengan segera ia yang menggenggam tangan sungmin.

"ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sungmin yang berusaha melepaskan tangan namja itu darinya.

"aku tidak suka sungmin hyung dengannya" ucapnya pada sungmin dan menatap tajam ke arah donghae.

"maap! Kau siapa?" tanya donghae. "cho kyuhyun imnida. Namjachingu sungmin hyung. Jadi kau jangan coba-coba untuk mendekati minimi" ucap kyuhyun masih dengan tatapannya yang dingin menatap donghae dan kemudian menyeringai.

"mwo? Hya! Jangan seenaknya mengaku-ngaku dan merubah nama ku seperti itu. Aniyo hae-ya, dia hanya teman sebangku ku. Ku rasa otaknya sudah mulai rusak" jelas sungmin dan menatap kesal ke arah kyuhyun.

"kenapa kau jadi begini? Tidak seperti diri mu yang biasanya" lanjut sungmin seakan tersadar dengan sikap kyuhyun sekarang.

"ini semua karna kau minimi" tuduh kyuhyun dan membuat sungmin mengernyit.

"hae-ya! Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja dia" ajak sungmin dan segera beranjak pergi karna genggaman tangan kyuhyun padanya terlepas.

"ya! Kau tidak boleh pergi hyung.. Kalau kau ingin makan es krim pergi dengan ku saja" tolak kyuhyun yang kembali menarik tangan sungmin agar tidak mendekat ke donghae.

"sepertinya sikap mu masih kekanak-kanakan sekali!" celetuk donghae dan membuat kyuhyun langsung menatap tajam ke manik mata donghae.

'_aish-kenapa-suasananya-jadi-panas-begini?_' batin sungmin.

"sudahlah.. Bagaimana kalau kita makan es krim bertiga?" tanya sungmin yang berusaha menengahi tatapan mata mematikan antara kyuhyun dan donghae. Seketika mereka berdua langsung menatap sungmin.

"itu pun kalau kalian juga ingin makan es krim. Kalau tidak, aku bisa pergi sendiri" tambah sungmin yang menunjukkan ekspresi imutnya dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun dan donghae. Akhirnya mereka pun menyetujuinya dan menyusul sungmin yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, donghae berada di sisi kanan sungmin sedangkan kyuhyun berada di sisi kiri sungmin. Sungmin hanya bersenandung riang karna membayangkan betapa nikmatnya es krim yang nanti ia akan makan.

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah semakin sore, dan mereka bertiga pun sudah selesai makan es krim. Waktunya untuk pulang. Donghae menawarkan untuk mengantar sungmin, namun dengan cepat kyuhyun lebih dulu melarangnya dan menyuruh sungmin untuk pulang bersamanya. Karna kebetulan apartemen sungmin searah dengan rumah kyuhyun dan itu membuat kyuhyun tersenyum menang.

Sesampainya sungmin di depan apartemennya, ternyata kyuhyun malah memaksa untuk mampir padahal sungmin sudah berusaha keras mengusir kyuhyun untuk pulang. Tapi kyuhyun terus mendesak sungmin, dan akhirnya membuat sungmin setuju. Di depan pintu apartemen, sungmin sengaja tidak langsung masuk dan malah memencet bel, dan kemudian di bukakan oleh sang hyung. Sungmin masuk dengan tampang lesu sedangkan kyuhyun dengan tampang biasanya –dingin– tanpa ekspresi.

"siapa dia minnie-ah?" bisik teukie di samping sungmin.

"bukan siapa-siapa.. Dia hanya orang yang kesasar!" jawab sungmin asal yang ternyata di dengar oleh kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mendekat ke arah leeteuk dan membungkukkan badannya "annyeong haseyo! Cho kyuhyun imnida, namjachingu sungmin hyung. Kau pasti hyungnya sungmin hyung kan?"

Leeteuk hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya dan menatap bingung kyuhyun "aish.. Sudah ku katakan jangan sembarangan berbicara" kesal sungmin.

"apa hyung mengijinkan ku tuk menjadikan sungmin hyung kekasih ku?" tanya kyuhyun pada leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya memandang kyuhyun dan sungmin secara bergantian. '_apa benar yang di katakan namja ini bahwa ia namjachingu minnie-ah? Tapi setahu ku minnie tidak akan menyukai seorang namja_' batin leeteuk.

"jangan hiraukan dia hyung! Aku tidak mungkin jadi kekasihnya. Kau tahu kan hyung, dia namja dan aku namja. Dan aku normal!" ucap sungmin ketus dan langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"apa kau benar-benar menyukai dongsaeng ku?" tanya leeteuk serius pada kyuhyun setelah sungmin masuk ke kamarnya.

"ne hyung! Apa wajah ku tidak menunjukkan bahwa aku serius?" jawab serta tanya kyuhyun yang juga menatap leeteuk serius. Leeteuk mengusap-ngusap dagunya ala detektif yang mengintrogasi seorang penjahat "tapi aku mendengar mu memanggil minnie-ah dengan sebutan hyung. Apa kau lebih muda darinya?" tanyanya.

"ne.. Aku memang lebih muda satu tahun dari sungmin hyung. Tapi meskipun aku lebih muda, aku yakin sikap ku bisa lebih dewasa di banding kan sungmin hyung" jawab kyuhyun mantap. Leeteuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban kyuhyun. Sungmin memang masih sering bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

"kenapa kau menyukai minnie-ah? Bukan kah kau tahu minnie-ah itu juga seorang namja seperti mu?" tanya leeteuk lagi.

"ne! Aku tahu. Pertama melihat sungmin hyung aku merasakan ada yang aneh di hati ku. Awalnya aku tidak mau berpikir yang macam-macam dan mengidentifikasi perasaan yang ku rasakan itu hanya rasa kagum semata. Karna aku tidak mungkin suka pada seorang namja. Tapi entah kenapa semakin lama, perasaan itu semakin berdebar. Perasaan yang tidak pernah aku rasakan pada seorang yeoja. Akhirnya aku pun bisa menerima perasaan itu. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan gender kami yang sama-sama namja" jelas kyuhyun panjang lebar. Mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun membuatnya terharu. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata benar yang kyuhyun ucapkan kalau ia memang lebih dewasa di banding sungmin. Sekarang leeteuk yakin kalau kyuhyun memang benar-benar menyukai dongsaengnya.

"jadi bagaimana? Apa hyung mendukung ku?" tanya kyuhyun kemudian.

"uumm.. Aku tahu kau pasti bisa menjaga minnie-ah dengan baik. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau minnie akan menerima mu" jawab leeteuk. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan leeteuk itu hanya tersenyum.

"hyung percaya saja pada ku. Sekarang apa boleh aku menyusul sungmin hyung?"

"ne.. Tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam!" pesan leeteuk sebelum kyuhyun menuju kamar sungmin dan kemudian terkekeh.

**.**

**.**

"minimi!"

"kyaaaa! Sedang apa kau di kamar ku? Kenapa kau belum pulang?" pekik sungmin yang terkejut karna melihat kyuhyun yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun sekarang hanya bisa menelan ludahnya susah payah, bagaimana tidak? Sungmin sekarang bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan handuk di pinggangnya. Sepertinya sungmin baru saja selesai mandi.

"a—apa yang kau lihat? Kenapa memandang ku seperti itu?" sungmin menjadi malu sendiri di tatap intens oleh kyuhyun seperti itu. Ia pun menutupi bagian dadanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"cepat kau keluar! Aku ingin memakai baju" suruh sungmin dan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia masih terpesona dengan pemandangan di depannya, di matanya sungmin benar-benar fresh di tambah lagi hidungnya yang menikmati wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh sungmin.

"kalau kau ingin memakai baju pakai saja. Tidak usah hiraukan aku" ucap kyuhyun dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidur sungmin dan membaringkan tubuhnya di situ.

"andwaeyo! Aku malu.." ucap sungmin dengan wajah imutnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang menambah tingkat aegyo seorang Lee Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya semakin menjadi tidak tahan. Ia pun berjalan ke arah sungmin dan mendekatinya.

"arraseo.. Aku akan segera pulang. Tapi lain kali jangan menggoda ku lagi seperti ini. Karna mungkin untuk yang selanjutnya aku tidak akan tahan" bisik kyuhyun tepat di telinga sungmin. Setelah berbisik, ia pun pergi keluar dari kamar sungmin.

"ada apa ini?" tanya sungmin pada dirinya sendiri dan memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

"pipi ku juga jadi memanas! Apakah aku sakit?" sungmin beralih memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas.

**.**

**.**

**T(o) B(e)C(ontinued)**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih banyak buat yang udah review .. #hug**

**Ga nyangka ternyata ada aja yang suka ma fic ku ini .. Ehehehehee~**

**Sekali lagi gomawoyo~~ *bow***


	4. Chapter 4

******Sensitive******

**.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

Presented by angelteuk_bubhie

Genre :: Romance, Yaoi

Rated : T to M (maybe?)

Pairing :: Kyumin? Simin? Henmin? Haemin? Liat ajja deh ntar, ha ha

Warning : ini merupakan fic yaoi pertama ku. Bagi yang tidak suka yaoi jangan memaksakan diri untuk membaca. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **okey! Dan fic ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna *kedipin mata*

**.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.** **.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

Huuhhhh~.. Dasar teuk hyung menyebalkan! Pagi-pagi sudah menggoda ku. Dan ternyata dia malah tidak mengantarkan ku pergi ke sekolah, dia bilang ada urusan. Urusan apa sepagi ini? Pasti urusan dengan namjachingunya itu!

Awas saja kalau perhatiannya pada ku sampai berkurang, aku akan memisahkannya dengan namja bernama Kim Youngwoon itu. Kebaikan ku ada batasnya.

Eh!? Sepertinya sekolah masih sepi? Apa aku datang terlalu pagi?

"minimi!"

Siapa pagi-pagi begini sudah berteriak? Dan.. Tunggu! Dia memanggil siapa? Bukan kah hanya ada aku yang sedang berjalan disini?

"morning minimi!" aish.. Kenapa pagi seindah ini aku sudah harus bertemu dengannya? Aku masih ingin menikmati dunia pikiran ku sendiri tanpa ada gangguan.

"min.. minimi.."

"ya! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu.. Bukan kah aku sudah berulang kali menyuruh mu untuk memanggil ku hyung?" bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

"panggilan itu cocok untuk mu. Aku tidak suka memanggil mu hyung" ucapnya pada ku. Mwo? Cocok? Kau pikir aku yeoja? Panggilan itu terdengar menjijikan untuk ku. Dari pada menghiraukan bocah evil ini, lebih baik aku segera menuju kelas mungkin sudah ada mochi dan juga wookie.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"tidak usah terburu-buru minimi" hyaa! Kenapa dia mengikuti ku? Bukan kah tadi aku sudah mengambil langkah secepatnya untuk meninggalkannya.

"henry-ah!" untunglah sekarang di kelas aku sudah bertemu dengan henry. Saatnya aku membujuk henry untuk pindah duduk bersama ku. Aku sudah tidak mau lagi duduk dengan namja evil di belakang ku ini! Dia bukan hanya mempunyai sifat yang dingin dan juga angkuh tapi ternyata egois, keras kepala, aneh dan juga sedikit MESUM.

"hyung! Tidak biasanya kau memanggil ku henry?" tanya henry dengan ekspresi yang sungguh imut dan menggemaskan. Aku jadi ingin mencubitnya.

"eh!?" omo! Aku baru ingat.. Aku biasa memanggilnya mochi. Ini semua karna kyuhyun!

"hehehee.. Tadi aku hanya sedang ingin memanggil mu dengan nama asli mu saja" hyaa! Sungmin! Alasan apa itu? Benar-benar aneh.. Kau tidak berbakat dalam membuat sebuah alasan.

"lalu kenapa kau seperti tergesa-gesa sekali hyung?" tanya henry pada ku. Benar! Tujuan ku cepat-cepat menuju kelas untuk bertemu dengan henry.

"mana wookie? Apa dia belum datang?" henry menggelengkan kepalanya, berarti ryeowook belum datang. Baiklah, ini saatnya tidak ada salahnya aku membujuk henry lebih dulu.

"mochi-ah.. Mulai hari ini kau duduk dengan ku, ne?" ucap ku lantang. Ku lihat sepertinya henry terkejut dengan perkataan ku?

"mwo? Ya! Kau mana boleh pindah tempat duduk!" protes namja evil atau kita sebut saja kyuhyun. Dia langsung berdiri tepat di depan ku sambil menatap ku tajam. Hei! Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu? Aku tidak takut!

"wae? Aku sudah tidak mau lagi duduk dengan namja yang tidak mau mendengarkan ku" ucap ku santai dan berjalan mendekati henry.

"kau mau kan mochi?" tanya ku pada henry.

"aku sih mau saja hyung. Tapi bagaimana dengan wookie?" yes! Ternyata aku tidak perlu merayu henry dengan susah payah agar mau, ternyata dia mau-mau saja! Jadi hanya tinggal membujuk ryeowook saja.

"aku tidak setuju! Kau harus tetap duduk dengan ku! Apa kau lupa dengan peraturan kelas ini bahwa tidak bisa lagi pindah-pindah tempat duduk?" dasar kuyu kuyu! Menyeret ku tanpa ijin. Walaupun kau membawa ku ke tempat duduk bersama mu, aku tetap akan pindah. Tekad ku sudah bulat untuk tidak duduk lagi dengan mu CHO KYUHYUN.

"aku tidak lupa dengan peraturan itu. Jika aku bisa membujuk songsaengnim aku yakin aku bisa pindah duduk bersama mochi" aku melepas genggaman tangannya secara paksa dan pergi menjauhinya. Sepertinya ia sangat tidak suka dengan sikap ku? Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang sekarang merengut. Ha ha, jangan berani melawan ku cho kyuhyun. Lagipula kemana hilangnya sikap dingin, angkuh, dan sombongnya itu? Kyuhyun yang sekarang terlihat sedikit berbeda. Apa karna waktu itu? Ani sungmin! Kau jangan mengingatnya!

"mochi! Aku akan menemui songsaengnim dulu jadi kau tunggu disini, mungkin saja nanti wookie datang" pesan ku pada henry sebelum meninggalkan kelas untuk mencari songsaengnim yang merupakan wali kelas kami.

** Sungmin POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepeninggalan sungmin yang mencari songsaengnim keluar, kyuhyun dengan segera menghampiri namja putih seperti salju dan juga berpipi chubby itu.

"ya! Mochi! Kenapa kau mau saja di ajak sungmin untuk duduk bersamanya?" tanya kyuhyun yang berada tepat di depan namja yang diketahui bernama henry itu.

Mendengar kyuhyun berbicara seperti itu membuat henry yang tadinya asik memasang senyumannya langsung berubah menatap kyuhyun tidak suka.

"jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan seperti itu!" titah henry.

"wae? Bukan kah sungmin juga memanggil mu seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun yang tidak terima dengan suruhan henry padanya.

"cheng min hyung memang memanggil ku begitu dan aku tidak mau kau juga ikut memanggil ku mochi. Karna panggilan itu cheng min hyung yang membuatnya khusus untuk ku, jadi hanya dia yang boleh memanggil ku begitu" jelas henry. Mendengar ucapan henry tersebut membuat kyuhyun merasa sedikit aneh. Namun tidak lama berpikir, kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan. Bersyukurlah dengan otak cerdasnya kyuhyun yang bisa berpikir dengan cepat dan bisa menangkap maksud dari kata-kata henry.

"kau menyukai sungmin?" ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba dan membuat henry terkejut.

"apa benar yang ku katakan?" lanjut kyuhyun yang seakan merasa dugaannya tepat dan benar.

"eoh? a—ani! Mana mungkin aku menyukai cheng min hyung! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" ucap henry yang terlihat sedikit gugup. Melihat kegugupan henry tersebut, membuat kyuhyun semakin yakin bahwa henry memang menyukai sungmin. Wajah kyuhyun yang tadinya terlihat dingin berubah menjadi sedikit resah. Kenapa resah? Tentu saja ia resah, karna sekarang ia mempunyai saingan dan bukankah sungmin sangat senang dekat dengan henry?

"meskipun kau tidak mau mengakuinya. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan mu mendapatkan sungmin! Karna sungmin itu hanya untuk ku" tegas kyuhyun yang merasa sungmin sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya dan tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya darinya.

"mwo?" henry kembali menatap tidak suka pada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seakan-akan mengajaknya untuk bersaing dalam hal sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka ternyata kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan untuk memiliki sungmin!?

"tidak usah seterkejut itu.. Kau dan aku menyukai orang yang sama! Sekarang kita menjadi rival dalam mendapatkan sungmin. Dan aku yakin, sungmin pasti akan jatuh kedalam pelukan ku" ucap kyuhyun sembari berjalan menuju tempat duduknya kembali dengan seringai yang menghiasi bibirnya. Henry yang mendengar ucapan kyuhyun itu hanya mendengus sebal.

"kita lihat saja! Cheng min hyung lebih senang berada di dekat ku" balas henry dengan suara yang sengaja di nyaringkan agar kyuhyun mendengar kata-katanya dan bermaksud meremehkan kyuhyun bahwa ucapan kyuhyun tadi itu tidak akan terwujud.

**.**

**.**

Setelah 10 menit berlalu, akhirnya sungmin kembali ke kelas bersama dengan ryeowook di sampingnya. Ia memasuki kelas dengan senyum yang lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri henry yang sedang duduk manis di kursinya.

"mochi-ah! Kita jadi duduk berdua.. Kyaa! Senangnya.." seru sungmin bahagia dan langsung memegang kedua tangan henry. Tanpa sadar, pegangan tangan sungmin itu membuat pipi henry merona.

"lalu bagaimana dengan wookie?" tanya henry yang menoleh ke arah ryeowook yang saat itu berada di samping sungmin. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya tersenyum manis.

"dia akan duduk bersama kyuhyun" sungmin melirik ke tempat duduk kyuhyun dan orang yang disebut itu tidak tahu bahwa sungmin sekarang sedang melihat ke arahnya karna sedang asik bersama dengan PSPnya "hyung sudah membicarakannya dengan wookie?" tanya henry lagi. Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak pada ryeowook.

"ne.. Tadi sewaktu aku ingin ke ruang guru, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan wookie. Lalu sekalian saja aku mengajaknya untuk menemani ku sambil menjelaskan maksud ku" jelas sungmin. Henry hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Tidak lama setelah perbincangan tersebut, bel masuk pun berbunyi dan songsaengnim pun memasuki kelas. Ryeowook dengan segera menuju tempat duduknya yang baru yaitu bersama dengan kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"annyeong" sapa ryeowook setibanya ia di tempat duduknya atau lebih tepatnya di samping kyuhyun.

"hm" balas kyuhyun datar tanpa menoleh ke arah ryeowook.

"kau tidak marah kan aku duduk disini?" tanya ryeowook hati-hati.

"kenapa aku harus marah? Kau tidak salah apa-apa" jawab kyuhyun tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya yang menghadap ke depan atau lebih tepatnya ke arah songsaengnim yang sedang asik berbicara di depan kelas.

"ne.. Tapi aku ingin tau! Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mau memanggil sungmin hyung dengan sebutan hyung? Bukan kah ia lebih tua dari mu?" ryeowook kembali bertanya. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari kyuhyun.

"uumm.. Maaf! Bukan maksud ku untuk ikut campur urusan mu. Hanya saja aku—…."

Belum selesai ryeowook berucap, kyuhyun langsung memotongnya "aku hanya tidak ingin! Wajahnya terlalu muda untuk di panggil hyung" ia langsung menghadap ke ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan kyuhyun barusan.

"tapi.. Sungmin hyung itu orangnya sangat peduli terhadap sesuatu yang menurutnya harus di turuti. Ia tidak mau, ada namja yang umurnya berada di bawahnya tidak memanggilnya hyung" jelas ryeowook.

"dan aku tidak mau" ucap kyuhyun datar.

"walaupun kau tidak suka memanggilnya hyung, tapi cobalah.. Kalau kau terus keras kepala, maka kalian akan terus bertengkar. Dan aku yakin, sungmin hyung pasti akan menjadi semakin tidak suka pada mu atau bahkan ia akan membenci mu" ucapan ryeowook sukses membuat kyuhyun tidak lagi menampakkan ekspresi datarnya, namun sekarang ia memasang ekspresi seperti orang yang sedang bingung dan sedikit gelisah.

"ani! Dia tidak boleh membenci ku"

"kalau kau tidak ingin sungmin hyung membenci mu jadi ikuti saja apa permintaannya. Dia hanya meminta mu untuk di panggil hyung dan ku rasa itu tidak sulit" jelas ryeowook lagi.

"mungkin dengan kau memanggilnya hyung, sungmin hyung akan kembali duduk dengan mu" lanjut ryeowook tersenyum.

"ku rasa semua yang kau ucapkan benar" ucap kyuhyun yang kemudian menyunggingkan senyum khas seorang cho kyuhyun.

"apa kau mendukung ku?" tanya kyuhyun kemudian.

"eh!?" heran ryeowook. Ia hanya bisa menatap bingung kyuhyun.

"ne.. Apa kau mendukung ku untuk mendapatkan sungmin hyung?" kyuhyun sudah bisa menyebut sungmin dengan 'hyung' lagi dan ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat ryeowook begitu terkejut.

"MWO?" pekik ryeowook nyaring dan langsung membuat semua pasang mata yang ada di kelas menatapnya.

"ada apa ryeowook-ssi? Apa ada masalah?" tanya songsaengnim.

"a—aniyo.. Gwenchanayo.. Lanjutkan saja songsaengnim pelajarannya. Mianhae sudah membuat semua terganggu" jawab ryeowook yang menundukkan kepalanya sebagai permintaan maaf. Songsaengnim pun kembali melanjutkan pembelajarannya. Sungmin yang merasa heran masih saja melihat ke arah tempat duduk ryeowook, namun tidak lama kemudian henry menegurnya dan mau tidak mau ia kembali memperhatikan songsaengnim.

"kenapa kau malah berteriak sekeras itu?" tanya kyuhyun yang kembali memulai perbincangannya dengan suara pelan.

"kau mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat ku terkejut" keluh ryeowook.

"kenapa kau harus begitu terkejut? Apa kata-kata ku salah?"

"tentu saja! Apa maksud mu dengan pertanyaan mu '_apa kau mendukung ku untuk mendapatkan sungmin hyung?_'?.." cerca ryeowook kesal.

Kyuhyun pun mulai menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi padanya dari awal hingga sekarang pada ryeowook. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak memperhatikan songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di depan. Sesekali ryeowook menganga, melotot, dan berdecak kagum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Kyuhyun POV**

Sudah sehari berlalu tanpa sungmin hyung di samping ku, dan rasanya tidak nyaman tanpa menegurnya sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin melihat, bagaimana ia tanpa kehadiran ku sehari saja? Apa ia juga merindukan ku? He he.. Sepertinya hanya aku saja yang merindukannya.

Tapi duduk sebangku dengan ryeowook juga tidak buruk, ia bisa menjadi teman ku dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan sungmin hyung. Dia orangnya sangat baik dan juga perhatian.

Eh! Itu sungmin hyung, sebaiknya sekarang aku menghampirinya. Aku sudah tidak tahan apabila terlalu lama tidak dekat dengannya.

"sungmin hyung!" panggil ku. Ia pun berhenti ketika akan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang ku rasa menuju kelas dan segera menoleh ke arah ku. Sepertinya aku sudah membuatnya terkejut?

"k—kyu.." ucapnya terbata. Hei! Apakah panggilan ku tadi membuat mu begitu terkejut?

"wae hyung?" tanya ku setibanya di hadapannya.

"kau memanggil ku 'hyung' lagi?" tanyanya seakan tidak percaya. Aku kan hanya menuruti apa mau mu hyung! Dan ini berkat ryeowook yang sudah memberi saran pada ku untuk memanggil mu hyung jika aku ingin kau bisa dekat dengan ku lagi.

"ne. Wae?" jawab ku singkat.

"bukan kah kau yang paling tidak mau memanggil ku 'hyung'?" tanyanya lagi. Aish.. Kau ini banyak tanya sekali hyung! Sudah bagus aku mau memanggil mu begitu.

"sekarang aku sudah mau menuruti apa kata hyung" ucap ku sambil berusaha tersenyum manis padanya.

"geurae? Hhmm.. Baguslah sekarang kau sudah menjadi anak yang pintar dan juga penurut" sungmin hyung terlihat senang sekali. Baguslah kalau begitu! Tapi!? Dia bilang sekarang aku sudah menjadi anak yang pintar dan juga penurut? Hei! Memangnya sebelumnya aku tidak pintar? Aku memang pintar hyung!

"aku memang pintar hyung"

"tapi kau tidak penurut" sanggah sungmin hyung. Hah, benar juga!

"ne.. Ne.." jawab ku membenarkan ucapannya.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**.**

**.**

"ne.. Ne.." jawab kyuhyun yang membenarkan ucapan sungmin. Dan setelah itu, sungmin langsung tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih seperti kelinci manis.

"cheng min hyung!" panggil namja keturunan china –henry– sedang berlari ke arah sungmin dan juga kyuhyun. Melihat henry yang mendekat ke arahnya dan juga sungmin, membuat kyuhyun sedikit tidak suka. Karna acara berduanya dengan sungmin jadi terganggu.

"annyeong mochi-ah.." sapa sungmin setibanya henry di hadapannya. Henry membalasnya dengan tersenyum dan kemudian mendelik ke arah kyuhyun. Tanpa sungmin ketahui, di antara henry dan kyuhyun kini tengah saling menatap dengan tatapan deathglarenya masing-masing.

"hei! Kalian kenapa saling menatap seperti itu?" tanya sungmin yang menyadarkan henry dan kyuhyun dari dunia panas mereka yang sempat berkoar di sekitarnya.

"hyung! Sebaiknya sekarang kita ke kelas" ajak henry dan langsung menarik tangan sungmin. Sungmin pun hanya pasrah di seret oleh namja yang tidak kalah imutnya darinya. Dan bagaimana dengan kyuhyun? Tentu saja ia kesal.

**.**

**.**

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan semua murid langsung berlarian keluar untuk memenuhi napsu mereka untuk segera makan, ke toilet, ke taman untuk bertemu kekasih, bermain di lapangan basket, ke gudang untuk menyendiri, dan lain lain.

"aahh.. I'm very hungry! Kajja hyung, mochi-ya.. Kita segera ke kantin" ajak ryeowook di depan meja sungmin dan henry.

"kau tadi pagi tidak sarapan?" tanya sungmin dan di balas anggukan oleh ryeowook.

"mianhae.. Aku tidak bisa menemani mu wookie. Sekarang aku ingin ke perpustakaan, ada buku yang ingin ku pinjam" ucap sungmin dan membuat ryeowook menatap sungmin dengan berpura-pura cemberut.

"bagaimana kalau kau dengan mochi saja?" saran sungmin kemudian.

"tapi hyung, ak.." belum selesai henry berbicara sungmin langsung memotong apa yang hendak henry ucapkan "sudah.. Sana kau temani wookie saja. Kasian kalau dia sendirian"

"geurae.. Kajja mochi!" ryeowook langsung menyeret henry sambil tersenyum sumringah. Henry hanya bisa pasrah dan menatap sungmin tidak senang dengan keputusan sepihak sungmin. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menunjukkan senyumnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"saatnya ke perpustakaan" seru sungmin dan langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Belum sampai keluar kelas masih di ambang pintu kelas, tiba-tiba saja tangannya di tarik. Merasa ada yang menarik tangannya, ia pun menoleh ke samping untuk mengetahui siapa yang sudah menarik tangannya.

"kyu!" pekik sungmin.

"kau ingin kemana?" tanya kyuhyun to the point.

"aku ingin ke perpustakaan. Wae?"

"aku ikut" ucap kyuhyun yang langsung membawa sungmin menuju perpustakaan.

'_bocah-aneh!-padahal-kan-aku-yang-ingin-ke-perpustakaan-tapi-kenapa-dia-yang-paling-bersemangat-membawa-ku?_'(batin sungmin)

**.**

**.**

Setibanya di perpustakaan, kyuhyun masih saja menggenggam tangan sungmin. Dan sungmin pun sepertinya masih belum sadar bahwa tangannya masih dalam genggaman kyuhyun. Hingga pada saat sungmin ingin mencari rak buku yang terletak buku yang ia cari.

"eh kyu!? Kau mengikuti ku?" ucap sungmin terkejut ketika melihat kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"bukan kah dari tadi aku bersama mu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun heran.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau tidak pergi ke tempat lain? Kau pasti ingin mencari buku juga kan?" tanya sungmin balik.

"bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke tempat lain? Tangan kita masih bergandengan hyung" jawab kyuhyun dan kemudian terkekeh. Sungmin pun langsung melihat ke arah tangannya, dan benar saja tangan mereka berdua masih bertaut. Dengan segera sungmin melepasnya dengan pipi yang merona karna malu.

"he he.. Mian. Aku tidak sadar" ucap sungmin.

'_sebenarnya-aku-memang-sengaja-hyung-tidak-melepaskannya-karna-aku-ingin-berada-di-dekat-mu'_(batin kyuhyun)

"sekarang kau bisa pergi. Jika buku yang kau cari sudah dapat, langsung temui aku di meja baca" lanjut sungmin memberi perintah pada kyuhyun. Namun kyuhyun sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya dan itu membuat sungmin bingung.

"ya! Kyu!" panggil sungmin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah kyuhyun.

"aku tidak akan jauh dari mu hyung" ucap kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang langsung menatap ke dalam manik mata sungmin.

"ne!?" sungmin tidak mengerti ucapan kyuhyun dan ia hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"aku disini saja hyung, menemani mu" tambah kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin bingung, namun ia tidak mau terlalu lama berpikir dengan keanehan yang terjadi pada kyuhyun. Jadi ia lanjutkan saja mencari buku yang hendak ia pinjam.

**.**

**.**

"chaa! Ini dia buku yang aku cari" seru sungmin bahagia setelah menemukan buku yang dari tadi ia cari-cari. Kyuhyun kemudian melihat ke arah nama yang tertera di rak buku itu.

'MATEMATIKA DASAR' ucap kyuhyun ketika membaca tulisan yang tertera.

"hyung! Untuk apa kau meminjam buku itu?" tanya kyuhyun kemudian.

"aku tidak bisa matematika kyu.. Jadi aku meminjam ini untuk bahan ku belajar" jawab sungmin lirih.

"seharusnya hyung katakan dari awal kalau kau ingin mencari buku matematika itu"

"kau kan tidak bertanya"

"sebaiknya kau tidak usah meminjam buku ini!" suruh kyuhyun yang langsung mengambil buku yang ada di tangan sungmin dan menaruhnya kembali ke rak buku.

"ya! Kenapa kau taruh kembali? Memangnya kenapa aku tidak usah meminjam buku matematika dasar itu?" gerutu sungmin yang tidak terima atas sikap kyuhyun.

"lebih baik hyung belajar dengan ku saja" suruh kyuhyun atau lebih tepatnya sebagai perintah untuk sungmin?

"belajar dengan mu?" tanya sungmin bingung. Dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari kyuhyun.

"kenapa harus dengan mu? Bukan kah ada buku?"

"karna aku yakin, jika kau belajar dengan ku kau akan lebih cepat mengerti" jawab kyuhyun bangga sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"yakin sekali" cibir sungmin.

"tentu saja. Aku adalah murid terpandai, di mata pelajaran matematika aku ahlinya" ucap kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mencibir mendengar ucapan kyuhyun tersebut. Beberapa menit keadaan sunyi karna tidak ada percakapan di antara keduanya. Sungmin yang sibuk dengan pikirannya menimbang-nimbang dan kyuhyun yang sibuk memandangi sungmin.

"hyung! Kau terlalu lama berpikir. Kita kembali ke kelas saja. Sudah ku putuskan aku saja yang akan mengajari mu" kyuhyun lalu menarik tangan sungmin tanpa memperdulikan sungmin yang sedang bergumam hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

Sudah hampir keluar dari perpustakaan atau lebih tepatnya berada di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang namja yang baru akan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan langsung memberhentikan langkahnya.

"sungmin-ah" sapanya pada sungmin. Sungmin menahan tangan kyuhyun untuk berhenti. Dan mau tidak mau kyuhyun mengikutinya. Namun kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"hai donghae-ya" balas sungmin yang tersenyum manis pada donghae. Melihat itu kyuhyun jadi merengut kesal.

"kalian berdua baru selesai dari perpustakaan?" tanya donghae.

"kau tidak lihat kami keluar dari mana, eoh?" jawab kyuhyun sarkastik. Mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, sungmin langsung melotot ke arah kyuhyun.

"aku tau.. Tapi ku lihat kalian tidak membawa buku satu pun? Apa kalian tadi hanya membaca-baca saja?" jawab donghae santai sambil melihat ke arah tangan kyuhyun dan sungmin. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak suka ketika melihat tangan kyuhyun yang menggenggam tangan sungmin erat.

"rencananya kami memang ingin meminjam buku, tapi tidak jadi" ucap sungmin ramah.

"oohhh.. Uumm, sungmin! Sepulang sekolah nanti apa kau ada kegiatan?" tanya donghae.

"ani.. Wae?"

"aku ingin mengajak mu pergi bermain. Kau mau?" jawab serta tanya donghae lagi.

"jincha? Hwaa! Aku mau.." seru sungmin girang dan langsung melepas tangannya yang sedari tadi digenggam oleh kyuhyun kemudian bertepuk tangan layaknya anak kecil yang gembira di ajak bermain.

"tidak bisa!" sanggah kyuhyun. Sungmin pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya menatap kyuhyun.

"sepulang sekolah nanti sungmin hyung harus belajar dengan ku" lanjut kyuhyun yang membuat sungmin terkejut akan kata-katanya.

"tapi aku ingin bermain bersama hae, kyu! Aku belajarnya besok saja" ucap sungmin tidak terima dengan puppy eyes ala bunny cute sungmin.

"andwae. Aku maunya sore ini" kyuhyun tetap tidak mau dengan tawaran sungmin. Sebenarnya maksud utamanya adalah menjauhkan sungmin dari donghae.

"aisshhh kau menyebalkan!" sungmin lalu menoleh pada donghae dengan tatapan meminta maaf. Entah kenapa ia jadi tidak bisa melawan kyuhyun sekarang.

"gwenchana.. Kita masih bisa bermain di lain waktu. Lain kali aku akan mengajak mu lagi" jawab donghae sambil tersenyum pada sungmin dan kemudian menatap datar kyuhyun.

"kajja" ajak kyuhyun yang langsung menyeret sungmin.

"dah hae-ya.." ucap sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:***

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah kyuhyun langsung saja mengajak sungmin ke apartemen sungmin untuk belajar. Awalnya henry ingin ikut, namun kyuhyun tidak mau dan tidak memperbolehkan henry ikut. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa henry mengalah, meskipun ia tidak terima kalau sungmin berada berdua dengan kyuhyun.

Setibanya sungmin dan kyuhyun di apartemen. Kyuhyun langsung saja menuju sofa yang ada di ruang tamu dan merebahkan dirinya disitu.

"tch. Dia pikir ini apartemennya" cibir sungmin yang melihat kyuhyun seenaknya seakan berada di rumahnya sendiri.

"mana eteuk hyung? Apa dia belum pulang?" tanya kyuhyun. Dan sungmin menjawabnya hanya dengan berdehem.

"sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya sungmin setelah menyiapkan buku dan juga bolpoin di atas meja.

"pertama-tama kita mulai dari deret bilangan.. Lalu seperti ini.. Kemudian kita kerjakan begini…" kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan sangat baik sampai sungmin memperhatikannya dengan sangat serius.

"bagaimana? Apa hyung sudah mengerti?"

"ne!" jawab sungmin sumringah.

"kalau begitu aku akan memberi mu latihan dan coba hyung kerjakan" ucap kyuhyun yang menuliskan beberapa soal di kertas dan kemudian menyodorkannya pada sungmin.

Selagi sungmin mengerjakan, kyuhyun terus saja memandangi wajah sungmin yang begitu lucu ketika berpikir. Kyuhyun memperhatikan sungmin dari matanya yang bulat bening, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang chubby putih bersih tanpa noda, hingga akhirnya ia melihat ke arah bibir mungil sungmin yang bershape-M itu sedikit terbuka. Melihat itu membuat kyuhyun ingin sekali mencicipinya. Ia memang pernah sekali merasakannya dan itu membuatnya ingin lagi. Menikmati bibir itu lebih lama. Namun ia selalu berusaha menahannya setiap melihat bibir itu, karna apabila ia melakukannya lagi bagaimana kalau sungmin marah padanya? Pikirnya.

"hyung" panggil kyuhyun yang berusaha memecah kesunyian serta mengusir pikiran yang sempat hinggap di kepalanya. Sungmin hanya berdehem, sepertinya ia sangat berkonsentrasi dengan soal yang ia kerjakan.

"apa boleh aku bertanya?" tanya kyuhyun meminta ijin.

"ne" jawab sungmin singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari kertas.

"apa kau pernah berciuman?" mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun itu sontak membuat sungmin langsung menatap kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan tatapan seseorang yang meminta jawaban.

"ke—kenapa kau bertanya itu?" tanya sungmin yang sedikit gugup.

"jawab saja" perintah kyuhyun yang semakin menatap sungmin intens.

"ti—tidak pernah"

"kalau yang mencium mu?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin nampak berpikir, namun tidak lama kemudian ia menjawab "hanya kau yang pernah berani mencium ku". Setelah mengatakan itu, sungmin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya pertanda ia tidak terima tapi dengan pipi yang merona merah. Mendengar jawaban polos sungmin tersebut, membuat kyuhyun tersenyum senang, namun senyum yang ia tunjukkan itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai seringaian.

"harusnya itu tidak terjadi. Dan aku sudah melupakan kejadian waktu itu, jadi kau juga harus melupakannya" lanjut sungmin dan kemudian melanjutkan mengerjakan soal yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"aku tidak akan melupakannya! Itu juga merupakan kali pertama aku mencium seseorang" jawab kyuhyun menolak suruhan sungmin.

"jadi sebelumnya kau tidak pernah mencium seorang yeoja?" tanya sungmin yang kembali menatap kyuhyun.

"ne.. Meskipun aku tidak pernah mencium seorang yeoja sekalipun tapi bagi ku bibir hyung sangat manis! Bahkan mungkin melebihi seorang yeoja!?" mendengar ucapan kyuhyun tersebut membuat sungmin _blushing_, ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dalam hatinya ada perasaan senang atas pujian kyuhyun itu, namun di sisi lain ada perasaan tidak suka karna apa yang dilakukan kyuhyun waktu itu salah! Yaitu menciumnya yang juga merupakan seorang namja.

"apa aku boleh mencium mu lagi hyung?" tanya kyuhyun kemudian.

"mwo?"

**.**

**.**

**T(o)B(e)C(ontinued)**

**.**

**.**

**Bagaimana kah chapter 4 ini? Apakah semakin aneh dan membosankan?**

**Haa mian *peace* di chapter 3 ada yang bilang kalo alur nya kecepetan ..**

**iyaa~ ak memang bikin cepet soalnya bingung kalo mo memperpanjang gimana .. akhirnya jadinya gitu deh~**

**terus soal sikap kyuhyun .. yang diawal bersikap dingin trus sekarang kok jadi bersikap manja .. ? Yaa itu karna ****sikap sungmin yang openheart pada siapapun, makanya aku bikin kyuhyun jadi ga mau sok bersikap dingin lagi dihadapan sungmin apalagi kan dia udah nyatain perasaannya ama sungmin. Dan sungmin juga ga menjauh atau pun jijik setelah tau kyuhyun suka ma dia. Dia fine-fine aja~~**

******Tebar kissu ahh buat yang udah review .. hihihihihi~~ chu~ chu~ chu~ chu~**

******Gomawoooooooo~~~~**


End file.
